Rin-kun,The Exorcist
by RedGTech
Summary: April 14 was the day I met Okumura Rin-kun and from that day onwards my school life was a stormy one filled with adventures. Rin-kun despite his overly emotional and childish attitude was a good person, naturally that made me curious about him of course I had not expected the things that came with knowing him but I don't regret it at all because being with Rin-kun was loads of fun.
1. Okumura-kun,My Classmate

April 14

 _Today I met someone interesting. His name is Okumura-kun, he's loud and a bit stupid but he seems to be a kind person so I'll try to get along with him._

* * *

"Rui-tan!"

I turned around and saw Paku and Izumi heading towards me, I stopped on my tracks and greeted them with a smile.

"Are you heading to the cram school as well?" I asked when they got nearer to me.

Paku nodded while Izumo verbally confirmed it,"Yeah, We're in the same class so we might as well go together."

I chuckled at Izumo's akward shyness and gladly walked along with them on the empty hallways of True Cross Academy before slipping out the key and inserting it at a door of an empty classroom. The three of us walked in the deserted hallways of Exorcist Cram School before I decided to asked which room were we having the class.

"Ah! It's Room 1106." Paku answered while Izumo confirmed it on her class schedule.

"She's right. It's probably at the other end of this corridor." Izumo answered as she glanced at the doors.

"That's amazing Izumo-chan." I commented, making Izumo flustered and Paku giggle.

We began walking again and chatted quietly on the way. The three of us became friends during the entrance examinations, bonding over the examinations and how nerve wracking it was. At that time I didn't speak much to them preferring to listen to them and while it took awhile for me to get comfortable with them, I didn't regret making friends with them. Izumo's akward shyness was cute and Paku's peaceful countenance made me feel calm.

Then there was also the fact that both Paku and Izumo liked cats so I was able to converse to them happily about my cute persian cat, Shiro.

"Ne,Rui-tan, This is our classroom right?" Paku asked and I looked to Izumo who was able to tell which room was which.

Izumo blushed before confirming it for us. Paku and I giggled at Izumo's cute pout, we then entered the classroom and saw four boys already conversing on the other end of the room. A bald kid, one with a mohawk and a guy with pink hair the three of them were talking while the boy in a hoodie remained silent, it was an interesting sight and I smiled at them in greeting before proceeding to seat on the opposite end from them with Izumo and Paku.

Izumo brought out her cram school supplies while Paku read her notes, I on the otherhand brought out my smart phone and began browsing the web with an indifferent look. The room was stale and it was quite messy just thinking about the state of the room sent shivers to my skin and I frowned in displeasure in order to stop the shiver in my body.

A few minutes later, the door opens and a boy with pointed ears enters along with a mildly cute dog. I blinked at this sight and thought that perhaps cram school wouldn't be so dull. I caught his eyes and smiled at him as a greeting before going back to my phone and reading, no sooner had I turned my attention back to it the door had opened and I recognized the freshman representative, Okumura Yukio.

I blinked and thought, 'How amusing.'

Having already obtained a mashou long ago, I allowed my mind to drift and not at all listening to Okumura-sensei. Instead I was listening in on the boy who had his dog with him.

" _I like mashou no onna but..."_

Of course that got my attention and for some reason or another, I decided to store that information in my head, then I was back to not listening until of course,he decided to interrupt Okumura-sensei.

'Huh? They look a bit similar?'

Somehow I had the feeling that their conversation was a bit personal...I fidgeted on my chair and felt uncomfortable, I glanced at Izumo and Paku who had this uncomfortable look in her face while Izumo merely looked pissed off.

'Uwahh~'

I get the feeling that Izumo and this boy would not at all get along well. Just then Izumo stood up and pointed out the demons coming at us which made me realize that the rotten stench of animal blood had attracted the Hobgoblins. I made a move for my sword before realizing that I had in fact left it at my dorm, I grit my teeth and tried to find a way to defeat the low-class agitated demons when bullet sounds rang in the air.

Okumura-sensei had fired at them,startling Izumo and Paku while I merely flinched.

"Everyone out of the classroom!" Okumura-sensei said.

Everyone rushed out of the classroom, Izumo dragging Paku and I outside of the door. Okumura-sensei had apologized for the commotion while I stared passively at him, Paku looked frazzled and I rub her back in a comforting manner. Which was of course, when I heard the interesting tid bit of Okumura-sensei calling the boy who had caused the commotion,"Okumura-kun."

'Ah, they must be brothers.' I thought offhandedly.

Hotheaded and emotional were the first two words that came to my mind when he caused another scene but hearing him acknowledge his mistake made me think that he wasn't bad at all if only a bit stupid.

I saw Okumura-sensei singlehandedly eliminate the Hobgoblins which amazed me, of course Okumura-kun who was still trying to pursue their conversation amazed me as well, considering how he was not at all pained by the fact that 5 Hobgoblins were biting him. What happened afterwards was something I did not know since the door was accidentally closed by a Hobgoblin. We were all staring at each other in the hallway before I decided to call out to the two brothers inside the room,

"Sensei~! Are you all right?" with my deadpan voice.

"Rui..." Izumo chastened me for sounding bored.

I flushed and turned away from Izumo's stare.

When both of them came out of the room, I noticed that things seemed to be a bit better between the two of them and smiled at Okumura-kun who noticed it and gave me grin.

* * *

 _But I get this feeling that things would be more interesting if I'm with Okumura-kun so I'll try to know him better. The next time we meet, I'll make sure to introduce myself to him._


	2. Practical Athletics with Okumura-kun

April 20

 _Today Okumura-kun got into a fight with mohawk guy (Bon apparently). It was pretty interesting though I think Bon's setting the bar high for a stranger, It was funny hearing Okumura-kun to try and defend himself, even Okumura-sensei seemed amused by the situation. Izumo lectured me about my uniform though...I don't like closing the blazer at all...even Paku said I should at try fixing my sloppy ribbon,I'll start wearing a tie from this day onwards..._

* * *

"Nise-san, Excellent work." Okumura-sensei said as he handed back my paper with full marks on it," Though please do refrain from eating in class."

"Hehehe...sorry,Sensei." I apologized and walked back to my desk showing my test paper to Izumo and Paku who congratulated me on my scores. Everything was fine until Bon decided to insult Okumura-kun, Paku looked worried that a fight might break-out but I patter her hand and said,"Best not to get involve, Paku."

"But Rui-tan..."

"She's right,Paku it's better for us to not get involve with something stupid." Izumo said and I laughed weakly at that,

"Izumo...that's a bit..."

The class ended with no one getting beaten up at the same time I still haven't introduced myself to Okumura-kun. I sighed and decided to do it the next time a chance came up, on the other hand I invited Paku and Izumo to eat snacks with me at the canteen.

"They're serving pudding and I kinda wanna eat some ramen today..."I said.

"Ah, Sure we'll go with you." Izumo replied and we all got our bags and headed out of the room.

The canteen was not full of students even so, seeing that there was no line on the register made me walk towards it with a determined look. I silently reiterated what my order would be and steeled myself for not fucking it up.

"Ah-um, I'd like to have one pork ramen please and pudding too." I said nervously.

The cashier punched it in and asked me if I wanted to add anything else, I answered,"Iced tea too please."

Izumo and Paku ordered pork ramen as well though Izumo opted out of the dessert, citing something about diet. The three of us sat down on an empty table and began chatting as well as talking about homeworks that needed to be done since we all shared the same class in the normal school.

"Ah~ Even though class is just starting there's already a homework...so tiring." I complained as I slurped my noodles.

"Now, now, Rui-tan. I'm sure you'll do fine in our regular school work." Paku comforted me but I just smiled at her not at all feeling confident with myself.

"By the way, I've noticed you started bringing your sword with you every where now..."Izumo pointed out.

"Ah...ever since the commotion on the first day, I thought it'd be a pain if I wasn't prepared at all times so..." I trailed off and ended it with a shrug.

"That's true though I thought you'd pick your bow over the sword." Paku commented and I nodded along as I ate my ramen.

Wiping my mouth, I then replied,"But bringing a bow and arrow is too much of a pain though..."

Paku giggled and Izumo sighed at my laziness,"Sheesh, If you're that lazy, I'd end up worrying about you in a fight."

"Hahaha! Hearing that from Izumo really warms my heart!" I told Izumo honestly enjoying how easily she blushed.

"Izumo-chi is a tsundere isn't she,Paku-chan~!" I said to Paku who agreed with me making Izumo retort at us while still blushing.

"Anyways, We'll have practical athletics next and would you be fine during that period?" Izumo asked once all of us finished teasing each other. Paku looked at me and I blinked back at them.

"Eh?"

"Rui-tan..." Paku sighed.

"This kid..."Izumo said with her eyes twitching in mild annoyance.

"Ahahahahaha...haha...um, is that optional?" I asked with a faltering smile.

More than anything else, I've always sucked with physical education.

"Rui."

"Uwaaaa! Izumo-sama please have mercy~!" I exclaimed.

"Get yourself together!"

"Uuuu...Yes,yes." I said as I finished off my ramen with a resigned look while Izumo sat back and huffed while Paku looked unsure. Of course, knowing my luck I ended up being made to run with Okumura-kun and Bon during Practical Atheletics.

* * *

"Rui-tan, you can do it!" I heard Paku shout and I smiled lazily as I continued jogging behind Bon not at all worried at the disgusting frog demon behind us.

Okumura-kun was running at a fast pace in front of us, all the while boasting to Bon. It was entertaining if not a bit annoying since Bon was blocking my way.

"Rui! Run faster, you can overtake them!" Izumo said loudly and I laughed at that.

"Got it~ Paku-chan, Izumo-chi~!" I said waving at them from the grounds, Bon looked back at me and said,

"You too! Take this seriously!"

"Hah~? Life is too short for me too take it way too seriosuly y'know?" I retorted without loosing my pace, "More importantly, focus on your competition with Okumura-kun and leave me outta it!"

I ended up running side by side with Bon, making Izumo and Paku cheer for me.

"Heh, Rui-chan's pretty good~" I heard Shima say and I maintained my poker face.

"What's with that though?" Izumo asked, probably referring to the rivalry of Okumura-kun and Bon, I laughed at that softly and slowly picked up my pace.

"Who knows?" Paku replied.

Just as I was about to overtake Bon, Okumura-kun provoked him which ended up with Bon kicking him in the back. I let out a surprised,"Uwaaaah~!", though it sounded emotionless, I smirked at their antics and decided to overtake them both at once. I ran faster, jumped and then stepped on Bon's shoulder just as I felt the frog close the distance.

I ended up soaring through the air before landing on my feet 10 meters away from Okumura-kun and Bon who got lectured at by the creepy looking teacher. I walked back towards Izumo and Paku who remained seated on the ledge of the rink.

"You did great,Rui." Izumo said with a smile and I blushed under her compliments while Paku handed me a water bottle and towel.

I greedily drank the water and thanked them both for their support. Then I listened on the conversation between Shima-kun, Konekomaru-kun and Okumura-kun, it seemed that they were talking about the Blue Night, I decided to watch Okumura-kun's reaction and found it interesing. Then Bon came over and started another round of fight, though Shima-kun and Konekomaru-kun decided to chastise their friend.

"Idiots." Izumo murmured and I agreed with her.

I sighed thinking that nothing would happen until Bon decided to challenge Rin in doing some sort of test with the Leaper. Catching everyone's attention and somehow the class turned out to be more dangerous than possible.

"Is he an idiot or something?" I mumbled recognizing how agitated he was though I did applaud Okumura-kun's show of level-headedness at that time.

"Is he serious?" Paku asked worriedly, I shrugged and opted to not answer.

"Oh, He'll just end up backing off. What an idiot..." Izumo replied nonchalantly and we all watched what would happen next as Bon walked towards the disgusting frog with an obviously hesistant stance.

"I'm gonna defeat Satan!" Bon said which got my attention.

I let out a soft exhale while Izumo laughed at his declaration. Just then I realized that the he was in the range of the Leaper,

"Bon get out of the way!" I screamed as I slid down the rink to help him but before I could even reach him, Okumura-kun had blocked the Leaper's attack and saved Bon. Everyone panicked and I hurried towards Okumura-kun silently noting that his first name was Rin just as the Leaper let go of him.

I blinked and halted at my steps as Rin-kun began lecturing Bon on his stupidity, I chuckled at their antics and told them to quickly get out of the rink before the creepy teach got back. I ended up talking with Rin-kun and introducing myself to him, I apologized to Bon and asked to see Rin-kun's injuries. He got off lightly I think considering that he barely has any blood stains on his shirt.

* * *

April 21

 _Today Rin-kun and Bon became friends, I think everyone's growing up a bit day by day._ _I'm really having fun at Cram school. It was funny too seeing how Okumura-sensei reacted to Rin-kun studying in class, well when I first saw him do it, I silently wondered if there was a test that were supposed to take today though when I had asked Shiemi-san. I could feel Okumura-sensei look at me with questioning eyes...I'm sorry sensei, I probably don't fit in your mold of an ideal student despite my grades._


	3. Taming Class with Moriyama-san

June 3

 _Today, Shiemi-san approached the three of us. I think that Izumo's reception of her was too cold, Shiemi-san seemed to be a good girl though so I didn't mind it at much._

* * *

"Soon, you'll have a break for 1 and half months for summer holidays," Okumura-sensei announced to the class,"But before that there is this years Exwire Authorization Exam."

I perked up with interest at that and sat up straighter, Izumo, Paku and I glanced at each other silently deciding to do our best and pass with flying colors at the Exwire Authorization Exam. I listened carefully at Okumura-sensei's announcement and perked up at the thought of a one-week training camp having never experience such things before as someone of the Nise household.

Okumura-sensei began handing out forms and I quickly scanned it for information before turning my attention to Rin-kun.

"Hey, Okumura-kun what 'Meister' are you planning to be?" I asked hoping to subtly get information out of him.

However Rin-kun seemed to have no idea at all so the two of us ended up approaching, Bon, Konekomaru-kun and Shima-san. I waved good-bye to Izumo and Paku who wanted to go home earlier back at their dorms.

"So what's a 'Meister'?" Was Rin-kun's shameless question, I chuckled at him and waited for their reactions.

"What?!" Bon exclaimed with a bulge forming out of his temples, I laughed at this and tried to calm him down.

Bon lectured him and I ended up being lumped together with Rin-kun though I did defend myself by saying,"You don't have to be so mean, Bon."

"Don't call me Bon!"

"Anyways, I know some of the Meister class like Knight and Doctor...I'm not sure about the others though." I continued.

"Eeh? That's unexpected coming from you,Nise-san." Konekomaru-kun told me frankly and I only laughed at it.

Thankfully, Konekomaru-kun was kind enough to explain all of the classes to Rin-kun and I so we ended up learning a great deal about it. It was a really great help since it made me decided which class I was taking.

"Sankyuu~! Konekomaru!I'll be taking Knight and Tamer then!" I told everyone after thanking Konekomaru who blushed at my thanks.

"As expected of someone from the Nise Clan." Bon said in amazement and I blushed at their praise. Rin-kun though looked puzzled as he asked what was with my family.

"Ah, My family is quite influencial so..."

"Okumura-kun really doesn't know anything,huh?" Shima-san pointed out.

Rin-kun merely pouted and I patted his hand as I sat across from him. Konekomaru and Shima-san then told us what they were aiming for as well us telling us what Bon was aiming for.

"As expected of Bon." Was Rin's honest reply and I could see that he really thought highly of Bon. We all chatted happily exchanging information about different classes.

* * *

"Ah, Rui-tan, you've tried summoning before right?" Izumo asked me and I nodded, telling her about summoning my nekomata familiar.

"Eehh, Wouldn't a more powerful familiar suit you?" Izumo questioned my choice of familiars and I told her quite honestly that my love for cats outwon my want for a powerful one. Izumo sighed at my hopelessness while Paku laughed at our antics.

"Now not all of you would be able to summon a familiar however I'll be testing you to see if you have that talent." Eye-patch teacher said and I readied to prick my finger just as Izumo began her chant to summon her two familiars Mike and Uke.

"I ask the grace of Inari, The God of Harvest, To fulfill my prayers!" Izumo finished as two byakko's popped out by her side. I greeted the two and then began chanting to summon my nekomata familiar.

"Arise from sleep, Old Cat and with great yawns and stretchings, Amble out for love!"*

Right in front of me was my nekomata familiar,Kitsune.

"Konnichiwa!Master!" Kitsune greeted me and I beckoned her to me so that I could pet her brown fur.

"Hmmm...Good job, Nise Rui however wouldn't you have been able to summon a much stronger familiar?" Eye-patch teacher asked me and I hastily gave him my reason,

"True but sensei, No one knows the fatal verse for a Nekomata so it's better to use them for battle."

Eye-patch sensei nodded his head and I sigh in relief while Izumo patted Kitsune's fur which made both of them happy. I smiled at them both itching to take a picture of Izumo smiling so happily.

"I-i'll do it too!" I heard Shiemi say and I watched her as she summoned a Greenman with a simple chant of,"Come out, come out whereever you are...just kidding!"

It was much less embarrassing than my haiku chant, I envied her for her creativity but still applauded the fact that she was able to summon a useful creature. I leaned on Kamiki and murmured,"I think she'll be a good Tamer and Doctor."

"Ka-kamiki-san,Nise-san I su-summoned a familiar too!" Shiemi told us and I smiled at her.

"That's great,Moriyama-san."

"Yeah, It's surprisingly tiny and cute too like a speck~!" Izumo replied and I smiled with reluctance at her reply.

"Izumo..."

Despite Izumo's harsh reply, Shiemi still thanked us and the classes ended with Eye-patch teacher teaching us a few more things about summoning our familiar. Just as I was telling Izumo and Paku to head on without me, I heard Shiemi hesitating on dismissing her familiar. I sighed and went over to her.

"Moriyama-san?"

"Ye-yes!Nise-san?" Shiemi squeeked out and I chuckled at her reaction.

"It's better for you to tear up the "paper" since summoning familiars requires our strength." I told her bluntly.

"Eh?"

"If you're worried about your Nii-chan then you should just chant the same words you did and he'll automatically come out."

"A-ah really?!"

"Yeah, the first demon that comes out of the "paper" becomes are contracted familiar unless you changed your chant of course." I replied before waving her goodbye and heading towards Rin.

* * *

"Eeh?! Rui-chan and Okumura-kun are living in the same dorm?!" Shima-san said in shock.

"Yeah, It surprised him too." I replied.

"Eh?! That's mean Rui! You were surprised too!" Rin reminded me and I pouted.

"Buu, You're ruining my image." I mumbled which Rin surprisingly heard.

"What image?" Rin replied with a teasing smile and I pouted and began calling him meanie as I tried to poke his cheeks.

"M-more importantly is that even possible?" Konekomaru asked as he got his bag, Rin and I were already carrying our bags.

"Hmm...It must be since I'm living there." I answered with a shrug while Rin didn't even answer probably not even knowing if it was allowed.

"It's must be nice,right, Okumura-kun~!" Shima teased Rin while Bon talked to me.

"You, are you completely fine with living with that idiot?"Bon asked while pointing at Rin who heard his insult,

"I heard that you,Bastard!"

"Aniki!" I blurted out with shining eyes while Bon argued with Rin all the while replying to my outburst with,

"Who is?!"

We all laughed at that and went out of the classroom just in time to see,Izumo making Shiemi carry her bag. I stared at the scene and nervously wondered why Izumo was so mean towards Shiemi.

"Shiemi turned into eyebrow's servant..." Rin pointed out.

"Eyebrows? You mean Kamiki-san?" Konekomaru asked.

"They're just playing..." Bon replied.

"Still...isn't that a bit mean,Izumo-chi?" I mumbled mostly to myself. I hope Paku would be able to do something about Izumo's attitude towards Shiemi since they've been friends for a longer time.

"Oi!Rui, Hurry up or I'll leave you behind!" Rin called out to me and I ran to him to catch up,

"You're so mean,Rin-kun!"

* * *

A/N:*Is a Haiku made by Kobayashi Issa


	4. First Day of Training Camp

June 7

 _Today is the start of training camp and it's a pain in the ass._

* * *

I was playing Pokemon inside the dorm lounge while Rin and Yukio welcomed the rest outside, not wanting to stay outside under the harsh rays of the morning sun. Just as I got up to head to the dining area the door opened and I could hear the voices of my classmates.

"Ah~ I guess I should prepare snacks...well then I guess time to head to Uko-chan." I said to myself as I headed to the dormitory kitchen and request that Uko, prepare some snacks and cold drinks for our guest.

The demon familiar nodded and started making the dishes, I thanked him and headed back to the dorm lounge where everyone was gathered to greet them.

"Ohayou!" I greeted everyone as I leaned on the wall and waved lazily towards Izumo and Paku who greeted me cheerily. I headed over towards them and patted Shiemi on her shoulder as well as leaning over her ear,

"There's no need to carry it all the time,put it down for awhile."

I leaned back and smiled at her before turning to Izumo and hugging her and Paku. The three of us listened while Okumura-sensei began briefing us for todday's activities which was mostly studying, studying and taking a test every now and then. In other words for someone like me who did things at their own pace...It was absolute hell.

Luckily, I was smart enough to get Okumura-sensei's sense of trust to not play hooky whenever I volunteered to get snacks for everyone. It was a very self serving purpose of being able to eat more snacks while on the way and being able to stretch my mind and let it wander for awhile. No one but Izumo realized what I was doing which was why she volunteered to accompany me on the next trip I took when we we're give a break.

We ended up chatting on the way to the kitchen and I introduced her to Uko-chan who happily gave her more sweets and that we ended up sharing on the way.

* * *

"Alright, Time's up." Okumura-sensei said as everyone put down their pens and slumped. Everyone was visibly tired most of all,Rin who was staggering around. I, on the other hand who decided to prepare for the camp was able to finish all tests early and thus fool around a whole lot more than the rest.

"I'm just gonna go...get some air." Rin said and I chuckled at his behaviour,"Take care,Rin."

I hummed and leaned back on the bed as I continued playing, having already taken my bath as soon as I finished the test earlier than the rest.

"Rui,We'll be taking a bath now." Izumo said and I nodded at her giving her the directions for the girl's bathroom.

Shiemi ended up tagging along with them and I leaned back and prayed that nothing bad would happen,

"Hey,Nise-san how come you don't hang out with Kamiki-san and Paku-san after school?"Shima-san asked me and I paused to think about my answer.

"'Cause it's bothersome to walk back to the dorm!" Was my blunt answer.

"Eh?"

"I mean, Cram School finishes when the sun sets so it's kinda scary walking back to the dorm alone at night y'know?" I clarified to Konekomaru.

"Hmm...That is true." Yukio replied as he checked our papers.

"Un. That's why I always go with Rin once Cram School ends."

"Ah, So that's why!" Konekomaru comments and I turn to him in question.

"Ah!T-that's because Okumura-kun adresses you just by your name so we were wondering why...so-sorry!"

"Huh? It's fine? Rin and I are just really good friends after all besides-!Rin's a good cook so I like hanging out with him after school!" I told them,"Ah but during school hours, I hang out with Izumo-chi and Paku-chan."

We continued chatting while Yukio offered comments every now, it was my first time talking with guys that didn't give me an urge to pummel them to the ground. Just as we were all in the middle of conversation a scream broke out and I recognized it as Paku's and Izumo's voice. I stood up and grabbed my sword and rushed out of the room and quickly headed to the girls bathroom. As I reached the bathroom I could hear the sound of breaking glass and I hurriedly opened the door just in time to see a huge Nebarius pinning Rin down to the floor.

Drawing my sword, I quickly headed to the Nebarius to slice it down on it's head however before I could even do it, bullets were shot on it's face and it quickly escaped through the window. I blinked before sighing as I helped Rin get up from the floor. We turned around and saw Yukio assessing the first aid treatment Shiemi did on Paku and I sighed in relief before walking towards them.

"Paku, are you feeling fine now?" I asked her and she gave me a slight nod. I turned over to Shiemi and thanked her before looking for Izumo and checking if she was fine as well.

Just as I turned I saw Rin take his shirt off and quickly averted my eyes. I heard him say something softly and a quick glance to his direction,I saw Izumo's hair and realized that she was hiding behind the locker. I turned my attention back to Paku and helped them carry her back to her room, of course Rin's state was taken note of and I blushed at seeing his top upclose.

The first day of our training camp ended in a troublesome manner.


	5. Izumo-chi's Worries

June 8

 _Paku quit the cram school so she has more free time than Izumo and I, but Izumo's acting weird. I'm worried for her, it's probably because her best friend isn't with her so I'll do my best to be a good friend._

* * *

I was praying to not be called by Eye-patch teacher to answer the question on the board. I gulped when I saw him look in my general direction but sighed in relief when he called out Izumo which was short lived since Izumo wasn't listening at all.

"Izumo, Izumo!" I whispered to get her attention as discreetly as I could, hoping against all odds Eye-patch wouldn't make me complete the transformation circle. Because I sure as hell don't know what's the missing part.

When Izumo snapped out of it, I sent a worried glance at her. Thanking her luck that Eye-patch decided to call someone else who was not me, Izumo merely gave me a weak smile and I turned my attention back to the lesson after giving her hand a soft pat. Thinking that it was just a one time thing, I thought nothing of it until the Holy Scriptures Class where we were made to recite one of the fatal verses.

I gulped and prayed once more that it would be anyone else but me. When Neko-sensei called on Izumo, thankfully she was alert this time and I smiled at her. Glad that she got out of her funk easily, unfortunately it was short-live because Izumo forgot the rest of the lines. I,then prayed that I wouldn't be called, at that time I was thankful for the existence called Suguro Bon.

Bon, was good at memorization. He had already memorize the first half of the Bible and it amaze me,who only knew at heart the bits and pieces of gospels that interested me. Izumo, who I was starting to notice had somesort of complex, was annoyed by this and insulted Bon harshly.

"Memorizing things like that is just plain showing off!" Izumo said and I tried to pacify her by saying,

"I-Izumo-chi, We all have things we're good at so-!"

Unfortunately Bon heard it and then a fight began as the two of them went in front to duke it out,while I doubt Bon would actually punch Izumo. I had no doubt in my mind that Bon would be beaten up by Izumo, none at all. So the moment Bon had grabbed Izumo's shirt, I rushed to stop Izumo from pulling a punch. While Bon was lucky enough to not have a taste of Izumo's punch, I couldn't say the same thing for Rin who's face recieved Izumo's straight cut.

"R-rin-kun!" I called out weakly, experiencing a culture-shock.

And with the way things usually go in my class, Okumura-sensei was already in the room when it happened. I cried in the inside when I heard what our punishment would be.

* * *

"Uuuu,I-if I just flick off the light switch then surely,surely-!"

"Nise-san, I'm advising you to not even finish that sentence unless you want me to add one more on your lap." Okumura-sensei told me and I bit my lip as I openly wept.

"Now then have you all had time to reflect on your bad behavior?" Okumura-sensei asked and I nodded, I was going to engrave this lesson on my heart.

"I refuse to get along with this brutes!" Izumo said and I snapped my head at her looking at her with teary eyes.

"E-except for Rui!" She added and I smiled at her in relief.

"...While it's good to see that you at least have one friend however I'm afraid you'll have to." Okumura-sensei retorted and I agreed knowing the importance of teamwork between exorcists.

We were then lectured briefly about the importance of teamwork and I agreed with all the points Okumura-sensei had said until of course he said he was leaving for a minor mission and we were to have a Baryon on our laps in the three hours that he was gone. In other words the 2nd circle of Hell, like the person that I was I of course raised an objection,

"Okumura-sensei, I'm afraid that I've lost my legs so-!"

"Nise-san,There's nothing a hot water can't heal." Okumura-sensei said with a smile and then left all of us in the room with our Baryon.

"Uuuu...Rin! Are you sure he isn't possess by a demon?!" I wailed at Rin with desperation who was shaking in his position.

"He-he's a good guy...deep down..." Rin answered weakly.

Which then started another round of a verbal match between Bon and Izumo, something that I really didn't want since Rin and I were in the middle of the two, Konekomaru tried to remind them that we were told to cool off however he was ignored. I thought of silently enduring it until Bon said really hurtful stuff at Izumo which wasn't cool at all.

"Both of you shut up already!" I screamed as the Baryon got heavier, I huffed and sniffed then continued," I know Izumo-chi's really moody but can't you see she isn't feeling well?! You're a monk right? so please act like the better person between you two!"

I said all of that while not looking at either one of them instead focusing on not feeling the pain of me slowly loosing the feelings on my leg. Just as silence engulfed us, the lights came off and so did the Baryon which made me happy since it was not entirely our fault the power came off.

"My legs, My legs!" I rejoiced as I massaged them to get the blood flowing.

While the boys were doing something,I went over to Izumo to check if she was feeling better as part of me trying to be a better friend.

"Izumo-chi, are you feeling fine now?" I asked and she nodded slightly to my question. I smiled at her and gave her a hug, which was something I knew made people better.

"Izumo-chi, I like you the way you are y'know? So you don't have to worry about being alone at all~!" I whispered to her and rubbed our cheeks together.

"Ru-rui you're acting like a cat now!" Izumo told me and I smiled more upon hearing how her voice had cheered up.

"Hehehe...'cause I like Izumo-chi!"

Just as the two of us were having a moment, Shima screamed and hid behind Rin. Izumo and I wondered what it was about until of course the sliding door got thrown and a really ugly Naberius came in. I recognize it as the ghoul from yesterday, I quickly took out my sword and then summoned Kitsune who appeared right in front me and immediately attacked however a part of it exploded and Kitsune got the brunt of its Miasma.

"Gomen, Master!" Kitsune apologized to me as I teared up the "paper" to let him heal back in the demon world.

"Tch, Kitsune's down for the count." I muttered to myself and surveyed the conditions of the others.

"Nii-chan, I need Una-una-kun!" I heard Shiemi-san say and wondered what kind of plant it was, immediately bursting out of her familiar was a wooden barrier to keep the ghoul away.

"Good thinking, Moriyama-san!" I praised her and helped Izumo to get up. However it was short live as, everyone felt dizzy especially me who felt like vomitting. Only Rin remained standing and for a moment I wondered why before turning my attentions on not puking.

"Once Moriyama-san's strenght is gone, the barricade would disappear." Bon said and I immediately knew that most of us would be done for.

"Rui! You're looking way too pale!" Izumo said as she crawled to me who was already lying down.

"I-I'll be fine...probably..." I said feeling myself grow weaker.

Rin was already panicking and I sat up to atleast give them some sort of plan, luckily enough Rin was faster in forming one when he had volunteered to lure them both away from us as well as thinking of a way to get light back in the dorm. I smiled at him and told him to be careful before trying to stop myself from puking my guts out.

The moment Rin was gone however, I felt myself get a bit stronger upon realizing that one of the ghouls had followed him.

"Good job, Rin." I said more to myself than anyone else. Izumo had my head on her lap as she patted my head to comfort my churning guts,

"Rui...will you be fine?"

I smiled at her and nodded slightly.

'If worse comes to worse,I'll just summon a Holy Fire.' I thought as I glanced at the other ghoul left on the otherside of the barricade.

"Bon, start chanting the fatal verse for the ghoul." I told him and began ordering everyone to some sort of plan before I pass out.

"Konekomaru act as Bon's support, and Shima-kun act as our shield once Moriyama-san's barricade is breached."

"Rui!" Izumo called out as she fretted on me when I covered my mouth in an attempt to stop myself from puking.

"I-Izumo-chi help out Shima-kun..." I said weakly already feeling myself losing my consciousness. I passed out to the sounds of Konekomaru reciting the Gospel of John.

* * *

When I was a kid, I met a demon exorcist who gave me warmth. I still remember how kind and warm his blue eyes were, to the me who hated the world at that time. It was the first time I had ever felt warmth from someone else.

That kind exorcist was the first person to move my heart with simple reassurance,

 _"You might be alone right now but I promise you that when you grow up, you wouldn't be feeling that anymore,Rui."_

It was the first time someone had told me I wouldn't be alone, that kind exorcist who patted my head and gave me his necklace was the reason why I came to True Cross. I wanted to meet him again, to be the angel by his side.

Even though it was the our first and last meeting, I was grateful to him who made my heart warm, He was the reason why I could smile today.

I don't have a particularly good reason why I want to be an exorcist, I don't want to defeat Satan or anything at all...

I just...wanted to meet him again and say "Thank you."

.

.

.

"Rui!" I heard a voice call out to me.

I slowly opened my eyes and saw familiar blue eyes looking at me, I smiled weakly and forced myself to say the words I've been meaning to say for a long time now,

"Thank you."

Once again, I went back to sleep.


	6. Kuro-chan

June 22

 _Ever since I passed out for a week since our Exwire exams everyone's been treating me like a doll while I understand their concern I really wish they'd let me do even the simple stuff...it's a bit annoying._

* * *

"Rui, Here drink some iced tea to rehydrate yourself!" Rin said as he gently placed one in front of me.

Yukio, Rin and I were hanging out in there rooms to do our summer homework at the same time watch over me who had just woken up from my comatose nine days ago.

"Rin, stop giving me drinks or I'll end up having to take a pee!" I complained as I drank from the glass feeling thirsty.

"Nii-san,she's right and also..." Yukio glanced at me and I looked at him with my questioning eyes.

"Rui-san, please wear some bra..." He looked away and Rin looked at me with a flushed face, I covered up chest with Rin's blanket.

"You-You're not wearing a bra?!" Rin asked.

"Kyaaa! Yukio-kun you pervert, you've been looking at my boobs the whole time weren't you?!" I accused him as I delved further into the blankets.

"I did not!" Yukio denied with indignation.

I, who had hid half of my face in the blanket grinned before schooling it in the most pompous face I could muster as I said,

"Then how did you know, I wasn't wearing a bra?"

"Th-that's-"

"Rin! Don't leave me alone with Hentai Megane*! I'm defenseless!"

"Yu-yukio! I didn't think you were someone like that!" Rin blurted out as he rushed to my side and took me in his arms.

I, chalked it up to the heat getting in my mind when I felt Rin's abs and maybe smelling him. Yeah it was the definitely the heat.

"Rui-san shouldn't you be more worried about Nii-san?!" Yukio countered and I realized that I was pressing my boobs on Rin's chest...Rin's hard chest.

"OI! What's that suppose to mean Moley Four-Eyes!" Rin retorted as I defended him with,

"I don't want to hear that from someone who noticed I wasn't wearing a bra."

Then to add fuel to the fire, I detach myself from Rin for a bit to look at him in the eye as I said,"Rin-kun, can't leave me alone with Yukio he might pin me down on the bed!"

"I won't!" Yukio said in the background and I really was enjoying teasing them. Getting comatose for a week became some sort of flag for me since everyone started treating me in a different manner, like we were all better friends and I really liked that.

For some inexplicable reason Yukio began calling me Rui-san. Then there was Rin's hovering which I did not mind at all, I mean despite Rin's questionable intelligence, he was good looking and a caring person, then there was the wonderful fact that he was a great cook.

My musings were interrupted by Yukio's phone vibrating, Rin and I looked at him and wondered what it was about.

"Oh is it a mission?" Rin asked and I waited for Yukio's answer.

We were coldly answered with,"It's none of your business,Nii-san."

I felt a bit of remorse for Yukio's cold response however I was surprised when Yukio then told us,

"However Rui-san your expertise is needed."

I blinked and immediately latched unto Rin and replied,"I don't want to be alone with someone who was checking out my boobs."

I felt Rin grin when Yukio smiled with an annoyed look on his face.

* * *

"Okumura Yukio, Middle First Class Exorcist." Yukio said as he showed his exorcist license and then gestured to Rin and I,who was riding on Rin's back,

"Okumura Rin and Nise Hitomi, Exwires."

Yukio sighed and immediately rushed outside the gates, Rin following behind me as he secured me further on his back.

"Okumura-sensei, was I brought along for that Nekomata?" I asked upon spotting a large black cat that was roughly the same size as Kitsune.

My question was left unanswered as Yukio asked a few questions to the injured, gate keeper. I frowned and went back to looking at the nekomata. Rin however was staring at the black cat and I called out to him,

"Rin?"

"...That'll kill Kuro." I heard Yukio said and I immediately snapped my head at him.

"Wait!" Rin said and I used this chance to ask my question.

"He's a contracted demon familiar right?" I asked the group of exorcists surrounding Yukio. The female who had been part of the mission involving Kuro nodded at me.

"Then there's no need to kill him at all!" I reasoned out and Rin supported me by saying,

"He's just lonely...you can't kill him for that!"

Yukio stared at us and questioned how could we possibly now that.

"Isn't it obvious?! He's master died of course he's going to be sad!" I replied but Yukio was firm with his decision until Rin asked to let him persuade the nekomata.

"Rui."

"Yeah?" I asked as I loosened my grip on his shoulders.

"Be my support if things go wrong." Rin said as he placed me back to the ground and I stood still watching him walk a few steps in front of me before calling Kuro's attention.

"Yo!" I heard Rin say, "I'm Okumura Rin, Shirou's son."

I waited to see what he would do next as I readied my summoning paper in case things went haywire.

"The dude is dead." Rin told Kuro bluntly and I saw how saddened he was about hearing his owner's death. I gripped my summoning papers tightly as Rin once again told Kuro that his master was dead.

I brought out my summoning papers and began chanting when Kuro rushed straight to Rin however before I could even finish the chant, Rin had headbutted him and I once again was surprise by this outcome.

"R-rin...I'm pretty sure that saying isn't meant to be taken literally..."I said with disbelief beside me, even Yukio was surprised.

"You loved my old man,right?" Rin asked Kuro," So then you were just sad, right?"

I stood still and watched Rin hold out his hand, somehow seeing Rin offering his hand to a demon reminded me of that demon exorcist.

"Let's resolve our differences." Rin said and then for the first time in my life, I saw a demon cry.

* * *

Kitsune who was in her smaller form sat beside Kuro while I was on Rin's right side, sitting closely beside him as I watched the sunset. I didn't turn around when I heard footsteps behind me, I was sure it was Yukio which was confirmed when he spoke,

"Good work."

I remained silent and pensive.

My attention was caught when Kuro and Kistune lunged for the bottle Yukio was carrying both of them panicked while I remained seated already figuring out the "poison".

"It's catnip wine isn't it?" I say as Kitsune wagged her tail in anticipation.

"Yeah, you're right." Yukio confirmed and I gaze back to the sun smiling as Kitsune shared a drink with Kuro.

"Cheers!" The three of us said as we raised our cups to the setting sun.

* * *

A/N: *Pervert/ed Glasses


	7. Omake: Nise Rui

Okumura Rin despite his rough and childish attitude was the most caring and kindest person you could meet. Something Yukio could attest to, proven by the fact that Rin was his protector during their childhood and the certain instances where Yukio calls him Aniue*.

To Okumura Rin, Nise Rui was perhaps the weirdest person he had ever met. Nise Rui smiled at everyone the same way Yukio would towards strangers, a polite smile of indifference, except on the rare instances that Rin caught her playing with her cat,Shiro. But then there were times when Rin would see his fellow cram school student star gazing in the rooftop.

Rui would always invite him to stay with her but they'd never talk to each other and though Rin found that they could share comfortable silences, sometimes he's mind would wander towards the person lying beside him on the rooftop and wonder what exactly goes on to her mind. Rin knew from observing that she was friends with Eyebrows and Paku-san, that while smart Rui preferred to do things on her own pace and she was admittedly popular among their peers.

Rin knew this from the daily talks of the boys and girls of his class who only had something good to say about her. While Rin agreed with the fact that Nise Rui was definitely a beauty, with her waist length black hair and slightly tanned skin and sharp brown eyes and a face that always had a serene smile, Rin knew that she was beautiful. It was just a fact that Nise Rui held this otherwordly charm on her.

But whenever Rin would see her alone, Rin wondered why she wouldn't smile widely or laugh beyond the small laughs she let out. It was as if she couldn't feel from the bottom of her heart, it wasn't until the two of them were left watching daytime drama on the rare sunday that there was nothing to do did he understand her a little bit.

When a commercial for Kyoto Tower showed up on the T.V.

"Ah! I've never been there before!" Rin shared as he avidly watched the commercial making Rui perked up in interest,

"Really? I thought everyone else but me has been there..."

"Eh?" Rin said out of surprise, turning to look at the girl beside him who seemed to be embarrassed by her admission.

"Really, Then when the two of us have time let's go there together~!" Rin offered with a kind grin making Rui blink out of surprise.

"...I-if Rin-kun doesn't mind then..." Rui turns the other way, trying to hide her growing blush,"...I'd be happy to go with him."

Rin perks up at this not believing his ears,"Really?! You'd go out with me?!"

Rui curls up a bit and nods,hiding her red face. Except Rin could see the tips of her ears that were red and felt his happiness grow larger.

"Then it's a pinky promise!" He says as he holds out his pinky finger to Rui.

Rui peeks out from her lap and smiles at Rin, sealing the promise by entwining her pinky with his both of them saying," _Yubikiri genman, uso tsuitara hari senbon nomasu, yubi kitta!**"_

"Okay~ Now it's sealed! I'll definitely take you there!" Rin told her as he sat closer to her. Rui's smile widens and she laughs at his words,not harshly but the laugh one may make when they are feeling happy.

"If it's Rin-kun then I'm sure it would come true!" Rui tells him and the two of then start planning about what they would do once they arrive at Kyoto Tower.

'Really, she must have just been really lonely.' Rin thought as he watched Rui's smiling with a heartfelt happiness,'She's definitely cuter now.'

"Ah, Since Rin-kun's taking me out to Kyoto Tower then that makes us friends now right?"

Rin blinks at her question before breaking it out into a wider grin, he had alway wanted friends to hangout with. "Yep!"

* * *

A/N:*usually indicates further respect

**Translates to: "If you're lying, I'll make you drink a thousand needles. Pinky promised!"


	8. Tag with Tarou-chan and Rin-kun

Today was a sweltering hot summer day.

"Rui, Are you feeling fine?" Rin asked and I nodded numbly as I fanned myself by his side.

"Anyways, what's with this disgusting theme park?" I asked as I stared at the familiar face of our school's principal.

"Nise-san, It's best not to think about it too hardly." Yukio said and I left it at that as I leaned more into Rin's side.

I really hate summer. I ended up falling asleep for awhile and was awakened by Rin who gently shook my shoulders.

"Rui, we've been partnered." He told me and I rubbed my eyes to wakefulness.

I held unto Rin's hand like a child while we were being debriefed for our mission, Rin and I walked hand in hand into the theme park. I kept on looking around searching for probable places that a ghost would be hiding in when Rin tugged my hand.

I looked up to him and asked,"What?"

"Will you be fine splitting up?" He inquired and I nodded.

"Yeah, I'll go to the left and you take the right." I said immediately letting go of his hand and walked slowly towards the direction I pointed as I regretted not bringing my umbrella. The heat reminded me of the summers I spent on Okinawa with the Okinawa Branch Family.

I sighed and wiped the sweat off my forehead. When I heard crying from the distance, I stopped and looked around to find where it was coming from. I tried to focus my attention in feeling out the "presence" of the ghost kid. After a few minutes of standing, I immediately rushed to the direction I had pinpointed it at and ended up in front of the carousel where the kid was crying.

"Ah!" I said with a deadpan voice as I realize Rin was there too.

"...Please don't cry anymore." I said to the ghost child turning my attention away from Rin.

"Oi! Don't talk to demons!" Rin admonished me and I nodded at him before turning back to the ghost kid who was holding his a few moments of silence where I was contemplating what to do next, Rin shouted at the kid,

"How long do you plan on crying?!"

"Rin...it's not good to shout at kids..." I told him as the ghost kid came flying at me hugging my neck as he told us his story.

A part of me who could understand his loneliness sympathize with him. I patted his head and tried to do something that was probably dangerous,

"I'm Rui and that onii-chan over there is Rin, would you like to play a game of Tag with us?"

The ghost kid smiled brightly and replied,"I'm Tarou! Onee-chan you're it!"

He then ran away and I turned to an astonished Rin and smiled at him who returned it and the two of us began chasing after Tarou-chan. Rin and I ended up getting separated but I had confidence that Rin would've been fine alone. He was strong and courageous so I continued searching for Tarou-chan in silence.

Then I spotted him by the ice-cream stand and sneakily tried to get to him but he was alert and ended up running away with a grin on his face. I huffed at my defeat before grinning with a determined look to begin searching for him again.

Just as I made my way to the ferris wheel, I felt the familiar presence of blue flames and immediately tried to locate where it could be.

"The roller coaster!" I blurted out and immediately rushed to that direction just as I heard the sound of something breaking, I hastened my pace and arrived in front of it seeing a debris of woods and metal.

"Was Rin here?" I asked assuming he had done this destruction, probably at an attempt to find Tarou-chan.

"Ah...this feeling...maybe he's here?!" I asked excited at the prospect on meeting the demon exorcist from my childhood again. Just then I felt Tarou-chan's presence and went over to him deciding that I could use this mission to get him to see how far I've come.

"Tarou-chan!" I shouted and grabbed hold of him successfully ending the game. However just as I was about to tease him for winning, a saw a shadow forming from behind. Looking up I saw a rapidly falling woods and metal and immediately jumped away from it. Hoping to make it in time, I closed my eyes and hoped that I wouldn't get injured in front of Tarou-chan, when I felt the presence of blue flames over my head and snapped my eyes open.

It happened all too fast for me to see where it had come from but the warm feeling in my heart made me smile and check if Tarou-chan was alright.

"Tarou-chan, Are you ok?" I asked him and he just grinned at me and laugh in joy, slipping out of my grasp.

"Hahahaha, Nee-chan that was fun!" He said and I just smiled at him.

"That may be true but it was still dangerous you know?" I retorted but he firmly had his cheeky grin and told me,"But I'm already dead! so it wouldn't have hurt me at all!"

I blinked and admitted defeat at his reasoning.

"Onee-chan, I've been sick ever since I was born so I got scolded every time I went out to play," Tarou-chan told me with a nonchalant tone," That's why today was so fun."

Tarou-chan looked at me and smiled," Thanks, Onee-chan!"

And just like that Tarou disappeared from my sight.

"Sometimes...it's really the simple act of kindness that does the trick...doesn't it?"I said to myself and smiled before getting up and dusting myself.

It was time to search for Rin.

* * *

"Rin-kun!"

I rushed to his side seeing how battered he was however I did not expect him to rebuke me.

"Don't touch me!"

I felt my heart twinge at his words,"Ri-rin..."

"Ah...I'm sorry." He apologized and looked down at his feet, I looked away and kept my distance as I inquired about his state.

"Anyways, what happened to that kid?" He asked gently and I answered,"He thanked me and then disappeared."

I fidgeted on where I was and tried to not reach out and give him some Holy Blessing. I saw him move and flinched when he came near that is until he patted my head and said,

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean that..."

I looked up at him and saw his genuinely smiling face and felt my heart lighten up. I smiled at him brightly and immediately tried to patch him up.

"Rin, Let's go the amusement park after we visit the Kyoto Tower!" I said brightly,reminding him of our promise long ago.

"Sure." He said weakly and I wondered what happened while we were separated.

At that time, it was probably better if I was a bit more forceful in getting Rin to tell me what the problem was but my timid self that I have never really outgrew stopped me.

* * *

June 23

 _Today it seemed that our Hoodie classmate was an undercover senior inspector. It was surprising but I'm more worried about Rin,I don't like how she just took him to the Japanese Branch Head Quarters. Rin isn't a bad person at all, I know that since Rin took good care of me.I hope that Rin-kun wouldn't be put into danger._


	9. Camping with Rin-kun

"Rui, are you alright? You look pale." Izumo asked me and I nodded numbly trying to conserve my energy to the best of my abilities. We are currently hiking through the woods of the Academy's forest and it was fueling my hatred for physical activities.

While I was mumbling my hatred for the person to have suggested this, I felt my back lighten up and looked back to see Rin having taken my backpack.

"Really, It hasn't been long since you recovered from fainting right? Don't push yourself." Rin told me as he hiked up my back pack and patted my head.

I blushed and took Izumo's hand to walk away from Rin. Even though I was happy that Rin was back to his energetic self, I wish he wasn't so energetically kind to me even if it was really, really,really appreaciated by me. I like the Rin that was smiling happily the most though so I think I'll let the fact that he's energetically helpful go just this once.

"Really, what would he do if I fell for him?!" I muttered softly and continued marching in the front eventually ending up ahead of Yukio and right beside Kirigakure-sensei.

"'sup, Angel~!" She greeted me and I tensed up.

"He-hello, Kirigakure-sensei." I greeted back, tensing further when took me by my shoulder and brought me to her side effectively removing my hand from Izumo.

"Now now, There's no need for the next head of the Nise Family to be so formal~"

I blinked and immediately wished for the day to come to a close.

* * *

Arriving on the camp site, I immediately tugged Rin to where I decided to place the tent Izumo and I would share all the while listening to Yukio delegate the tasks, The boys where made to set the tents up and chop wood while we, the girls were made to cook and set up the barrier.

I ignored all the noises over the boys side and concentrated on writing the seals, wanting to get it done as soon as possible.

"It looks fun!" I heard Shiemi say as I finished drawing another seal.

"Are you kidding me? It's hot and tiring." Izumo said and I agreed with her, I really hate summer.

Shiemi, however, laughs it off and says," Aren't boys mysterious?"

"Rather than that...I think humans as an individual are the mysterious ones." I added into the conversation as I stood up and admire another seal that I made.

Satisfied with it I walked off to the other side of the camp to place more barrier seals, not at all bothering to hear nor wait for Shiemi's or Izumo's reply to my comment. I just wanted to rest as soon as I setted up the barrier seals, I included my own Heavenly Barriers to ensure that no demon would be able to breach the camp sight. I had my doubts that summer nights would be cold, I'd really rather not fight at all in sweltering heat.

Once I was done with my job, I went over to Kirigakure-sensei to inform her and found myself unnerved with how she was staring at me.

"Nyahaha, As expected of someone from the Nise Family." She told me as she looked over to the barrier seals I made and gave me a knowing smile.

I stared back at her with an unwavering gaze and waited for further instructions.

"Heh, Well then you can start setting up the outdoor kitchen, Have Okumura Rin help you." She told me and went back to playing her game, I walked away and went over to Rin who was just watching the other boys assemble something.

I tugged at his hand and said,"Kirigakure-sensei told me to ask you for help in setting up the outdoor kitchen."

Rin smiled at me and gently pulled me along as he made conversation with me.

"Sheesh, Have you drunk any water at all since arriving here?" Rin asked and I nodded lethargically,"I had some water forced to me by Izumo-chi."

"Heh~ That eyebrows isn't a bad person at all, isn't she?"

"Yeah," I felt myself smile at that as I handed Rin the wood,"Despite Izumo-chi's cold personality, she's a really good kid at heart."

Rin began placing it under the stone stove and started lighting it up. While he was doing that I had already set up the table, and started peeling the vegetables for the curry. Rin stood beside me and automatically helped me all the while keeping conversation with me in soft tones,

"This is the first time, I've ever gone camping with my friends." He told me as he chopped the potatoes I had peeled.

"Me too, There was a lot of things I wasn't able to do as a kid." I told him honestly as I peeled the carrots.

"Yeah, that's one of the things we have in common."

"...Then...has Rin-kun ever been to a beach before?" I asked as I handed him the carrots.

"What's with that weird phrasing?" Rin asks before answering my question,"No. I haven't."

I hummed as I chopped the meat,"Then shall we go to the beach together after we go to the amusement park?"

Rin chuckles and I found myself smiling again as I went over to place the pot filled with water to pour in the vegetables and meat.

"Then I'll look forward to seeing you in a swimsuit." Rin teases me and I blushed not that he'd know.

"Swimsuit? Well then I'll wear a bikini for you." I retorted back and pleased with the sight of Rin blushing madly.

The two of us continued like that conversing in soft tones, in a world of our own as we cooked dinner together. Usually whenever Rin would cook dinner for us in the dorm Ukobach would have been the one to help him while I watched and ate snacks, occasionally conversing with him but mostly just staring at his broad back. I liked the Rin that cooked too, because this Rin had a gentle smile on his face and it made me feel warm.

Like under the kotatsu warm.

Soon enough the food was cooked and we ended up calling everyone for Dinner. Izumo and Shiemi handed out plates while I handed out the spoons, Rin being ridiculously strong was the one that brought the pot over the camp fire. As all of us sat surrounding the camp fire, me sitting beside Rin while Shiemi was on his left side, I couldn't help but feel happy.

"Is it delicious, Izumo-chi?" I asked Izumo who sat on my right side.

"Yep, Rui's cooking is really delicious." She praised me and I chuckled,

"That's Rin's cooking though, I just cut the vegetables."

That of course surprised everyone and the steady praise of Rin's cooking was heard throughout the campfire. I chuckled and smiled along with everyone else, I glanced at Rin and found him smiling gently as if he was having a lot of fun and I found myself understanding why.

I frowned at the large piece of carrot in my curry and immediately scooped it up to put it in Rin's plate just as he pointed out which vegetables were chopped by me, "The small pieces of carrots were chopped by Rui-Hey!"

"Uu!" I flinched as Rin caught me redhanded just as I was placing the huge carrot in his curry,"Don't surprise me like that!"

"Well start eating your carrots!" Rin retorted and I puffed my cheeks as I replied with," I eat carrots! I just prefer them tiny."

"Seriously, next time I'll start cutting them smaller just for you." Rin tells me and I perked up and continued eating my curry,

"When we get back, I wanna eat Nikujaga!"

When we were alone during the test of courage, Shiemi told me that Rin had looked at me with a gentle and fond smile in his face, of course I didn't believe her. Since Rin had a crush on Shiemi afterall...not that I told her about it.

* * *

"Now then this conclude's dinner." Yukio said as we gathered around the campfire once more, this time Kirigakure-sensei was drinking beer but before Yukio could even finish his opening remarks, Kirigakure-sensei had revealed what the test was. It was apparently a test of courage, however despite it being common knowing that this was a training camp for exorcists, I knew there had to be a catch.

Which was proven correct when Yukio continued explaining what it was all about.

As soon as it was done, I walked over to the edge of the camp and began picking a spot,

"Well then, Izumo-chi let's not hold a grudge okay?" I said without glancing back knowing Izumo was doing it as well,

"True, out of everyone here, you're the one I have to watch out for right?" She proclaimed and I grinned as I waited for the goal signal, already feeling out where the lanterns were located and which one was the closest to me all the while tying up my hair in a ponytail.

As soon as I heard the set, I rushed out and chanted,"Ferry me across the night, Light up my path and devour the soul of my enemies!"

Just then Wanyūdō popped out in front me and I hopped inside his carriage with an order,"Wanyūdō*! Find the demon lantern!"

"Yes! Milady!"

'This would be a smooth sailing from here on!' I thought with triump as Wanyūdō ate every chuchi that came in front of me while I burned away the ones around us with my Holy Fire. Just as I was in the middle of exterminating another group of bugs, a scream broke out and I recognized it as Shiemi's.

"Milady-!"

"Continue as planned, We can't get captured here." I ordered as I looked back and saw a huge Chuchi flying towards me. I then began chanting to summon a much powerful Holy Fire,

"And there appeared to them tongues of fire distributing themselves, and they rested on each one of them!"

Just as the huge Chuchi was about to get close, it erupted into flames and burned away to ashes. I sighed and looked around noticing that there were no demons around us anymore. I looked into the front and knew that the test was only beginning, my mind strayed to Rin and I hoped that he would be fine.

* * *

A/N: *Originally Wanyūdō is just a wheel on fire with a face of a monk however the Wanyūdō in this fic would feature the one portrayed in Jigoku Shoujo/Hell Girl where Wanyūdō is portrayed as having a carriage attached on the wheel.


	10. The Truth About Rin-kun

"Heh~So this was the other catch." I said as I stared at the Peg Lantern.

I smirked and summoned Kitsune as I sent Wanyūdō back to the demon world.

"Konbanwa*!Master!" Kitsune greeted me and I greeted her back before telling her of my plan on how to get the lanter safely back to the camp site without anyone stealing it from me.

Being that I was alone,I knew exactly what to do to ensure that it wouldn't chase me. I began chanting to lift up the Peg Lanter and place it into the carriage provided while Kitsune attached the carriage onto her neck. I patted her and began drawing warding seals on the side of the carriage to guarantee and easy pass.

I hopped onto Kitsune's back and lit up the Peg Lantern with my Holy Fire. It came to life but remained docile with my Holy Fire lighting it up, it was dying slowly but painfully.

"Kitsune back to the camp!"

"Yes, Master!"

Kistune began running while I warded off the moths that came to us with my Holy Aura to make things easier for me despite it depleting my energy. I was confident that I would arrive at the campsite without any trouble which was proven true as I arrived back inside the camp where Kirigakure-sensei welcomed me back.

"Heh~ I was right, It would have been Angel to get back first." She told me as she patted me for my good work before putting out my Holy Fire. I thanked her and gave Kitsune catnip wine before sending her back to the demon world.

Izumo-chi and Takara-kun where next to arrive though both of them seemed to be displeased, I smiled at them and went over to Izumo to check her injuries.

We all waited inside the camp for the rest of the group, I had fallen asleep when I was awoken by the noise made by Rin's group. I rubbed my eyes and went over to congratulate them though it failed as I ended up bumping to Rin and remaining on his arms.

"Rui?"

"Just tired." I said, when suddenly I felt my heavenly barriers breaking and I immediately snapped into attention. I brought out my sword and shouted,

"Everyone, prepare for battle!"

Coming from right above us was,without a mistake, Amaimon The King of Earth. I glared as I stepped away from his landing area, taking Rin with me. Kirigakure-sensei however was faster as just when I was about to summon a Heavenly Rain, she had already made a protective barrier stronger than mine.

She glanced at me and said,"It'll be really dangerous if you decided to take on Amaimon with just that, Angel."

I looked away in embarrassment, fully acknowledging my mistake. Kirigakure-sensei's announcement however made everyone tensed as we were up against a strong foe. We might not even make it out alive, however right beside me Rin grabbed my hand and I looked at him. I squeezed his hand back and braced myself as Kirigakure-sensei doused me with a powerful holy water. And began chanting to bless us, with the amout of holy water that has seeped into my skin I could say that I was extremely secured and protected. I couldn't say the same thing for the other's though.

I sat on the edge of the circle nearest to Amaimon and began discreetly chanting to summon forth a Heavenly Fire, however just as I was in the middle of the chant, I felt Shiemi's presence behind me so I turned and saw her outstretched hand and then I was out of the seal we had made.

"Eh?"

From behind her I could hear Kirigakure-sensei rushing towards me, I saw Izumo's shocked face before I felt dread as I felt Amaimon's presence behind me and in that second, in that single second between Shiemi pushing me and me feeling Amaimon wrapped his arms on my waist, I heard Rin's voice shouting for my name. Then there was dark, my last thoughts was me wondering why Amaimon wasn't burned by the amount of holy water that had seeped into my skin.

* * *

"Well then, I'll be taking this girl with me." Amaimon said as he carried an unconscious Rui in his arms," You can have the other girl back."

Just as he said those words, an insect went out of Shiemi's neck and she fell unconscious. Bon rushed to help her while Rin and Izumo ran straight to Amaimon who only dodged their attack and left without a single word.

Izumo cursed and Rin decided to follow them however he was stopped by a large coaltar which Shura immediately dealt with as she throwed him the koumaken,"You go ahead, I'll follow later!"

Rin followed her instructions without hesitation and rushed into the forest leaving Izumo behind who cursed again before stepping out to follow Rin in a rescue mission. Rin ran through the forest as fast as he could just to catch up, then in the middle of a small clearing Amaimon stopped to face him. Filled with anger, Rin screamed at him,

"What are you gonna do to Rui!"

Amaimon paused and took a look at the angel in his arms and then replied,"I'll make her my bride."

"What?!"

Amaimon ignored Rin and began reciting the vows before stopping and said,"Ah! But demons can't be with angels so...I'll just make her my toy."

Hearing this Rin ran up to Amaimon with a raised sword and said,"Don't screw around!" landing a perfect hit straight to his face however it had barely scratched Amaimon who returned the words back at Rin as he destroyed the ground, Rui still lying in his arms.

"Please stop trying to be mysterious." Amaimon said as he dealt another blow to Rin.

Rin remained on the ground, his body heavily injured and in so much pain as he coughed out blood. Amaimon landed in front him and asked,"Isn't this angel important to you?"

"Drop dead!" Rin mustered out as he tried to quell the rage he felt on hearing Amaimon call Rui "Angel".

Not liking Rin's answer, Amaimon threatened to gouge out one of Rui's eyeballs saying,"It's rare for demons to have a trophy of an angel's eyeball."

As Amaimon raised his arm, finger's poised to gouge out Rui's eyeballs, Izumo and the rest was behind Amaimon preparing for an their successful attempt as a distraction,Amaimon ended up putting down, Shima, Bon and Konekomaru quickly. Leaving Izumo standing alone with her familiars, Mike and Uke.

"I won't let you hurt,Rui!" Izumo screamed as she ordered Mike and Uke to attack Amaimon with her most powerful attack only to barely dent him and end up knocked away.

"STOP!" Rin shouted as Izumo flew through the air and landed far away. His sword was on his hand,poised to be unsheated.

Amaimon look on with curiosity while Rui remained as she was, just as Yukio came running and telling him to stop. Rin frowned and with a shaking heart apologized to his brother as he unsheathed the demon sword with steady hands. Revealing his demonic heritage and bright blue flames that showed his origin, in front of his friends, brother who stared with wide eyes at the sight in front of them.

"...Hahahahaha!" Amaimon laughed in glee happy to finally play with Rin seriously oblivious to the surprise of everyone else in the area.

Rui was tossed away while Amaimon bounded up to Rin, who glared at the fact that he had thrown Rui into a rock. Everyone was ordered by Yukio to get away from the fight while Bon stared at the demon sword he knew to be Kurikara. While everyone ran from the fight Mephisto remained calmly seated on his floating chair as he watched the fight,

"Now where exactly would you head,Okumura Rin?"

* * *

I knew I was being carried and despite still feeling weak I forced my eyes to open as I could feel the familiar feeling of Blue Flames,something all angels were able to do. And when I opened them, I saw the familiar blue flames of the demon exorcist I had always yearned for.

I smiled in relief, Happy to see him once more however it was shortlive as I saw him turn and looking back at me was Rin.

"Rin..."

I looked down to see who was carrying me and I realized it was Yukio,

"Let me down!"

"Rui-san, please calm down!" Yukio said we ran through the bridge.

"Rin! I have to go to Rin!" I insisted as I tried to get away from him however his grip was tight and it was only when he set me down across the bridge did I get away from him. Izumo ran towards me as I looked back to the place beyond the bridge, tears gathering at my eyes.

"Rin, needs me!" I said as I ignored Izumo's pleas to calm down and have me checked however a familiar annoying voice cut through my demands.

"Calm down Rui, now isn't the time for you to act like a spoiled brat."

Snapping out of it, I looked up and saw two people I hated the most in the world and beyond, Raziel and the new paladin, Arthur.

"My, my, no matter how you look at it those flames are _that_ flames aren't they?" Arthur commented as he held onto the point of the tower.

"Yes, How peculiar that a holy being such as yourself would beg to go back there...Rui." Raziel said and I grit my teeth. Anger welling up within me as Raziel look down on me. He smirks and it ticked me off further.

"No wonder the holy water's effect was weak, You've gotten yourself tainted by a filthy demon, Rui." He sneers,"And the son of Satan, no less."

Just then Mephisto appeared and throwed Rin at us, I broke free from Izumo and rushed to Rin. However Raziel throwed Holy Arrows in front of me, effectively separating me from Rin.

"Raziel, You bastard!"

"Tch. We've been to lax with you, Rui. Can't you see that it's a rabid demon in front of you?"

"Bastard Nephilim! Take that back!" I screamed not caring about Raziel's wrath as I tried to slice away the arrow only to be stopped by Yukio as Rin who kept on growling suddenly passed out.

"Arthur, take care of the demon spawn." I heard Raziel order and I sneered once more breaking free of Yukio however just as Rin woke up, Raziel appeared right in front of me and punched me in my gut.

"Rui!" I heard Rin scream and Izumo shout my name.

I coughed up on the floor, Raziel stepping on my back as Rin screamed for him to get away from me.

"Arthur, shut that disgusting demon spawn already." I heard him say as I felt another feet step on my head.

"Raziel, you bastard!"I gritted out from my position.

"For the next head of the Nise Family to be tainted by a demon, I, Raziel arcangel hereby take this fallen one into my care. To restore her tainted grace as willed by The Almighty."

The last thoughts I had before I passed out once again was of how pathetically weak I was. I really hate myself.


	11. The Broken, The Beaten, and The Damned

"You bastard! Stop hurting Rui!" Rin growled as he tried to lunged at Raziel, however Mephisto's grip at Rin was strong.

Izumo who had been carried off to the medical bay as she was still unconscious would've demanded Rui back and every one else would have followed but no one knew what to do, as Rin growled and tried to get out of Mephisto's grip while Raziel had stopped stepping on the unconscious Rui and had carried her in his arms. Everyone was still reeling at the sight of Rin's tail and the blue flames they all saw him let out.

The air was tense and it reeked of betrayal and all they could do was watch with stunned eyes as Raziel disappeared in a second, taking Rui with him, leaving behind a Rin that was worried for his friend and afraid of being alone again as he was shunned by the people he fought to protect.

"Come here." Arthur said dismissively, as if he had just not witnessed something personal.

Rin allowed himself to be dragged along,all fight in him gone. He felt despair.

* * *

"...Rin..." Rui called out unconsciously as she cried in her sleep.

Raziel watched her sleep with a face that showed neither pity nor worry. His large six wings were folded on his back, shielding him and Rui from prying eyes to anyone who would enter the room.

"How disgusting, for you to gain your wings because of a demon." Raziel told her despite knowing that no one would reply to him as he tenderly wiped the tears that slid down her face.

'To not even realize that your holiness was tainted...how influential is that demon prince?' Raziel thought as he sat again.

"...Why do you always walk with the stars?" Raziel asked the sleeping Rui with a face that held an emotion that could only been described as love.

* * *

I dreamed of that day again.

I dreamed that I was once back at the Nise Estate, living the life of luxury in the enclosed walls of the mansion. Never getting out and never experiencing the world outside my wing of the house. I remember the day being my fifth birthday, Like the rest of the birthdays I had spent with my family I was hidden behind the screen with my servants less blessed than me serving me food.

Despite being surrounded by noise, I could not help but feel lonely. I used to speak a lot to my servants but I had stopped trying to engage them in conversation, Raziel was cold to me and Uriel only ever visited me when he had time.

I feared the loneliness that dwelled in my heart. Faking an illness, I was allowed to go back to my room earlier than usual.

I remember hearing voices outside and remembered how Uriel told me that demons we're stronger at night. At that time I went out to the garden outside the shōji door of my room. Silently, I crawled and sat at the edge of the open hallway outside my door.

The moon was bright and the stars were twinkling, I remained looking at them admiring their beauty but unable to show it on my face.

The bushes rustled and I remained seated, staring at it's direction waiting for the demon to talk to me. However what came out was not a scary demon but rather an onii-san with blue eyes and black furry tail.

"!"

I tilted my head.

"Do you know me too?" I asked him.

"You're Rui,right?" He answered with a hesitant smile and I blinked.

"Rui as a kid is really cute~!"He said cheerily as he made his way towards me and I just sat there staring at the demon human walking towards me.

'Ah...it's blue...'I thought as I gazed at the bright blue eyes of the akunii-san*.

"So, What's Rui doing here alone?" He asked and sat beside me.

"...Rui faked an illness to get out of the party..."I answered honestly,"Ah! Is is because Rui lied that Akunii-san came to take me away?"

"Eh?"

I waited for him to answer.

"Akunii-san...that's a bit...well I guess it is sorta true..." He mumbled but I was more interested in knowing if I was right. So I tugged on his shirt and reminded him,"Akunii-san, you didn't answer my question."

"Eh? Ah!Well...I guess you're not wrong about it..." He finally answered but it just got me all confused.

"buuu...Rui doesn't understand at all."

"Hehehe Rui's way of speaking is really cute."Akunii-san told me and ruffled my head with his large warm hand.

It felt nice and warmed my cheeks.

"Anyways what made you want to leave the party to just be here all by yourself?" Akunii-san asked and then I felt that unexplainable heavy feeling I always had when I remember something unpleasant.

"Rui...felt lonely around people so Rui thought that if Rui was alone Rui wouldn't have to be lonely anymore..."

"...Hey, right now are you lonely?"Akunii-asked and I thought long and hard about it.

"No." I finally answered,"Rui felt her cheeks warm when Akunii-san patted her head."

"Hehehe, Is that so?"Akunii-san grinned at me and I felt my insides going warm. Then I felt hands under my armpit and got lifted in the air before ending up sitting on Akunii-san's lap.

"Akunii-san?" I looked up and saw him staring straight ahead with a gentle smile, it was different from what Kichan told me about a demon's smile.

"Why didn't you run away when you saw me?"Akunii-san asked me and I looked back to my small curled hands.

"Rui...rui thought that maybe she would feel less lonely if a demon ate her..."I answered my eyes tearing up with my honest answer.

"Do you hate being alone that much?"

I could only nod at him and then I felt him wrapped his arms around me, Akunii-san was so so warm and I could feel his warm seeped into my skin before reaching my heart and consequently my soul.

"You might be alone right now but I promise you that when you grow up, you wouldn't be feeling that anymore,Rui."

"How can Akunii-san promise that?" I asked as I hiccuped.

"I told you didn't I? I'm here to take you away."

"Rui,doesn't understand at all." I told him as I hiccuped once more.

Akunii-san laughed at me gently before letting me go. He stood up and I remained sitted on the edge of the hallway, he patted my head and as he stood against the gentle beams of the moonlight he told me,

"When Rui grows up I'll be coming back to take her away, until then please don't give up on living, okay?"

I could only stare as his gentle warm hand left my head and watched him walk away from me and back to the forest beyond the garden. From the distance I could make out four white wings that could only belong to a Cherubim. Then I felt something on my lap and realized he had left me something that was important to him but when I had looked up, they were gone and I was left with a peculiar heart necklace.

* * *

Rin had gotten out of bed early,hoping to see Rui waiting for him in the classroom however upon opening the door with a girn and cheerful,"Goodmorning!"

He was greeted by the sight of an almost empty classroom, Izumo, Shiemi ,and Nemu, were the only ones inside. The Kyoto Trio nor Rui was nowhere insight, slightly disheartened that Rui was not there, Rin entered the classroom and pointedly ignored the tense atmosphere and instead casually asked where the Kyoto Trio was and whether Rui had dropped by or said anything at all as he sat beside Shiemi, who flinched when Rin sat beside her which he ignored.

Izumo answered,"Bon's still at the hospital...and as for Rui...we're probably not seeing her anymore..."

Rin's eyes widened and he felt dread seeped into his heart. He turned to Izumo who had a pained look in her eyes and asked,"What do you mean?!"

"She's from the Nise Family! Do you really think they'd still allow her to be here after hearing what happened?!" Izumo screamed back.

"So what does that have to do with anything at all?!" Rin asked with desperation as he walked over to Izumo who flinched.

"Rui...They probably think we tainted her or something!" Izumo looked away, her face frustrated,"That's why...she'll probably never see us again."

Before Rin could ask what she meant, the door opened and Rin was pulled away by Yukio who had announced the change of Rin's curriculum as well as the fact that someone else was taking over. Rin turned to Yukio and hastily followed him, not looking back at Izumo nor Shiemi, his thoughts was filled with questions about Rui's disappearance.

Why Izumo had told him, Rui would never see them again or why did Rui's things from her room in the dorm disappeared.

When the door had closed Shiemi, tried to stop her shaking hands as she thought of how painful it was that neither one of the Okumura twins told her about Rin. She tried not to dwell how Rin even today was focused on Rui, she admired Rin and she thought of Rui as a kind friend especially when she praised her during the training camp. They were the two people she admired, both so capable and kind towards her but when she thought of how Rin and Rui were always together when around everyone in pained her.

She couldn't help but think that, Rin was her friend first. That she had been the one to heal Rin's wounds when Nehaus-sensei had tried to kill him and yet...

'And yet, Rin always went to Rui-chan.'Shiemi thought sadly.

When she had learned that she was the reason why Rui got caught she had felt mortified,especially when she saw her being carried unconsciously by Yukio, looking so lifeless on his back. Until Konekomaru had told her that Rin and Izumo had dashed towards Rui and without any hesitation left the barrier to rescue her, while she understood Izumo. A part of her at that time who had listened to Konekomaru, felt pained that Rin too had risked his life to save Rui.

Despite that she smiled and thanked Bon.

"Now then turn to page 83 for "Basic Mashou Coping Measures..."Yunokawa-sensei said and Shiemi tried to listen to the lesson.

Izumo however could not focus at all, she had after all learned that Rui was a divine being at the same time learning about Okumura's situation, she realized how ironic it was that her dear friend was an angel. At the same time she felt idiotic for not putting the pieces together, Rui after all had been leaving clues in their conversation all the time. And being from the Nise main branch family,Izumo felt that she should've known that they'd tell her to stop contacting Rui.

She clenched her fist as she recalled how useless she was compared to Rui, who had cleverly passed the test and courageous enough to insult a Seraph, she couldn't even save her little sister.

'How could have I thought that I can save a friend?' Izumo thought with frustration as she fought back her tears.

She could not and would not cry in the classroom, she was strong. If she could have managed to face off Amaimon then not being able to see Rui anymore should not be this painful. Even if Rui didn't mind the demon blood in her, even if Rui liked her the way she was and rushed to save her life, even if Rui was a shitty friend...

'I want to see Rui...' Izumo who had always focused on seeing her younger sister again, desired to see her friend.

* * *

A/N: *shorthand for Akuma Onii-san which literally means Demon Brother.


	12. The Promise with Rui and Her Yearning

Yukio had not been prepared when the Seraph, Raziel, had personally talked to him and told him that Nise Rui wouldn't be in living their dorm nor would she continue studying at True Cross. However before he could even get a word out of his mouth, Raziel had been gone and when his older brother had come back expecting Rui to greet him back, he had felt sad for his brother.

It was the first time he had ever seen his brother look so lost when he had rushed in Rui's side of the dorm, only to see her room vacant as if no one had been living there in the first place. Hearing his brother reassure himself with the thought that Rui was only made to leave the dorm because of him pierced Yukio's heart.

He had wanted to become an exorcist in the first place because he had wanted to protect his brother, to return the favor back at his older brother who had always looked after him in his own way. Seeing his brother like that made Yukio feel as if he had failed, their father and most of all his self.

"Nii-san..."

"Haha...Don't worry, Yukio. I'm fine." Rin had reassured him and Yukio felt a stab of pain in his heart.

'Am I really so undependable?' He thought as he merely left the room to give his brother some space. Nothing was going right and Yukio felt as if everything would just be more wrong as each day passed.

* * *

"Yukio, what's Rui's family got to do with her disappearing?!" Rin immediately asked him the moment the two of them had reached the stairs going somewhere underground for his new 'class'.

"The Nise Family is well known for being able to give birth to children that possess Grigori Souls*." Yukio answered as he continued leading the path towards the basement training room.

"What's that?" Rin asked as Yukio opened the door.

"A soul that posseses angelic qualities, the fact that one child per generation in the Nise Family has a Grigori Soul upsets the natural balance of Order and Chaos." Yukio informed as they entered the training room and Rin admired the place.

"We rented out the whole Training Room for you to use,Nii-san."

Rin said thanks and brought the topic back to Rui's family,"So what does that have to do?"

Yukio sighed at his older brother's slow comprehension,"It means that despite the prestige of the Nise Family, children who posses the Grigori are drafted to become angels or in one special case sent over to a special academy."

Rin ignored the last bit and tried to not think what it meant now that everyone knew Rui was an angel and he was Satan's spawn. He was fond of Rui, she was nice and interesting even if she was a bit weird. He didn't like the thought that Rui wouldn't be his to protect anymore, even if Rui was strong and smart enough to save her own ass, there was something in Rui's perpetual sluggish and calm demeanor that made him want to protect her. It was what he and Eyebrows had in common, Rui could be so careless sometimes in the most unbelievable moments that made Rin worried as much as Paku and Eyebrows did when it comes to her.

"I see..."Rin decided to test one of the batting cages and decided to change the subject,"So what's got you so pissed?"

"...I'm not angry." Yukio replied, surprised at the sudden change of subject as Rin began trying to hit the balls that came to his direction.

"Nah, you're pissed." Rin said as he tried batting once more,"Whenever you're angry,Nii-chan knows right away!"

Yukio smiled for a bit before teasing his brother back,"At most you were born earlier by only a couple of hours, so it's not like I want you to pretend like you're the older brother."

Rin continued batting, letting out all of his frustrations with each ball he hit.

"Can you stop being flippant for once, and straighten up?" Yukio asked,"How long will it take for you to understand that what you do has consequences?"

Rin grinned as he rubbed his face from getting hit by a ball, He already knew that what he did had consequences. He understood that better than anyone else after everything that happened to him but he wasn't the type to dwell on those things.

"What use is straightenin' up?" Rin asked his younger brother rhetorically.

He began batting again as he said his resolve to his brother,"Broodin' about it won't solve anything! That ain't the problem!"

He hit another ball as he continued speaking his mind,"Worrying about it for one day is more than enough." He hit another ball again,"I ain't the type to sit around and regret when there's fighting to be done."

Shura who had heard all of their exchange smiled at what Rin had said and liked his attitude about life. She then decided to make her presence known,"Nyahahahaha!Yer gotta breezy attitude~"

Rin and Yukio both shared a look of surprise upon hearing her. She grinned and complimented Rin backhandedly before beginning her lesson for Rin. It was a deceptively easy task of lighting candles with his flames, he was made to practice for an hour a day. Rin tried lighting the two candles on the opposite end in one go at the same time but was meant with countless failures. It didn't stop him from trying though as Shura's words repeated on his mind,

 _"It's cause yer afraid that's why you succumb to yer flames."_

'I'll get over my fear and I'll never have to fall to my flames again.' Rin thought with resolve as he tried to do another round and once again met failure. He growled and got another set of candles.

'I'll definitely take you to Kyoto Tower,Rui!'

* * *

"Rui-ojousama, Your breakfast is ready."

Rui got up from her morning nap and approached the tray that had her breakfast. Haruka had served her young mistress for a long time to know when she had a particularly good dream. It was in the light fluttering of her wings and barely notcieable smile on her face,

"Did you have a nice dream,Oujo-sama?" She asked.

"Yeah...I was having a lot of fun" Rui answered softly.

Haruka smiled, it had been a long time since she had last seen her young mistress smiling like that and not for the first time, Haruka pitied her young mistress who would eventually be kept away from the rest of the world. She thought that her young mistress was much more suited for the life outside the Nise Family, she was someone that was meant to be as free as the wind and the sky above.

"Well then I'll be coming back later to pick up your tray,Ojou-sama." Haruka infored her as she stood up from her kneeling position and went over to the shoji that led to the inner hallway,"Ah, The only ones in the mansion right now is you and the rest of the servants so it should be fine to open the shoji doors that leads to the garden."

She left with that parting shot and Rui's smiled at her attendant's kindness despite that she still yearned to be back at True Cross and enjoying the break with everyone else. She missed them all terribly though it was mostly Izumo, Paku and of course Rin she missed the most.

'...I want to go see the Kyoto Tower with Rin...'Rui thought as she mused over the fact that she was in Kyoto and was even allowed to explore the tourist spots however she could not find it in herself to take the offer not when she had promised to go together with Rin.

She ate her breakfast and silently wondered what her everyone was doing.

* * *

A/N:*Concept borrowed from Soul Eater and yeah the special academy Yukio alluded to is Shibusen.


	13. To Kyoto

When I heard that people from True Cross were coming over to Kyoto, I couldn't help but feel elated. There was a high chance Rin would be one of them and after asking Kitsune to go send a letter to Kuro-chan about Rin, my happiness was sealed. Izumo and Rin along with everyone else from the class would be coming to Kyoto.

I smiled and made a trip towards Shimabara* where Mayu Ane-sama** was and rushed to Hanamura Ochaya***. As the next head of the Nise Family, I didn't need any appointments to meet Ane-sama and so respectfully strode inside and greeted the familiar faces of the people that once took care of me.

"Ara ara!Rui-sama, were you even allowed to leave?"Yuuri-neesan asked me as she stepped out into the entrance wearing her most beautiful set of garments.

"Yuuri-neesan! You've become more stunning!" I praised her with a bright smile making her blush as she replied,

"My,my, you're still a sweet talker even now. If Rui was a boy she'd probably have a flock of girls after her."

I blushed and bashfully teased her back before she asked what I was doing here, to which I replied with,

"Well, I have something to tell, Mayu Ane-sama."

* * *

The atmosphere inside the train was unbearably heavy, Rin knew why, but he decided to act as if he couldn't read the atmosphere. It was better to act ignorant about their fear of him being Satan's son.

'Besides, Rui thinks it's endearing.' Were the only comforting words he could think of.

And he continued to act ignorant even if his first friend Shiemi, ignored him. It hurt but that was natural, it was after all ｢ Human Instinct ｣ and Rin's heart continued to throbbed with pain as his other friends ignored him and the seat beside Kuro remained empty. He looked out of the window if only to remain the pretence of ignorance he chose, then the sound of a seat being sat on came to his attention.

Kamiki Izumo with her princess act sat arrogantly next to Kuro, loudly denouncing the rest of their class after he had asked her if she wasn't afraid of him and bluntly telling him what she thought in a small voice,

"You may be Satan's Son but that doesn't change the fact that you're the idiot Rui was desperate to be with."

Rin who had never interacted with her outside that one time in class was weirded out by this. The only connection both of them had was Nise Rui however that too had disappeared and that was why he didn't understand what this person was saying at all.

"I, too, have demon blood running through my veins and in the eyes of that damned Seraph ｢ We ｣ are an existence that taints Rui. Despite her flaws, Rui is an unbelievably kind person, the type of kindness you wouldn't notice until you pay attention to her." Izumo continued without a care as she stared impassively at the front.

"To Rui ｢ We ｣ are her precious friends, therefore it should only be natural that we should get along from now on." ' _And we are loved by her, but most especially you.'_ Were the words Izumo left out knowing that the level of denseness the two had was sky-high.

Rin who had remained silent and listened to Izumo immediately brightened and said, "Eyebrows,I knew you were a nice girl!"

Izumo blushed and retorted," What's with that nickname?! Rui thinks my eyebrows are cute y'know!" while touching her eyebrows, "Also my name is Kamiki Izumo!"

"Thank you, Izumo." Rin replied with a smile before adding,"As for me Rui thinks that my ignorance is cute!"

"Don't address me without honorifics! And what do you mean she finds your stupidity cute?!"

"Ha?! It's ignorance not stupidity!"

"Tch! She probably said it with a slight smile didn't she?"

"Wha-! That's not true, she was really smiling at me widely!"

"Will the two of you shut up?!" Bon butted in, no longer able to take in how the two fought over Rui's affections.

"Ha?! I don't want to hear that from a coward!" Izumo sharply replied further angering Bon who insulted her with,

"You bitch!"

The next thing that happened was ｢ Collective Responsibility ｣ all the while bearing the immense pain of having a Bariyon on their laps on a bullet train. It reminded them of the time during their Exwire Examination which Shima told to everyone not at all remembering that they were missing one member.

"If Rui-chan was here she'd probably be crying again~"

Izumo snorted and said,"If she was here she'd probably be pissed off with the rest of you and be in a foul mood."

"Eh? Can Rui even get that mad?" Rin asked as he couldn't wrapped his mind around the fact that his friend who was lethargic every morning and quite lazy could ever be that mad.

"Of course! Who do you think she spends time with everyday during school hours?" Izumo bragged at Rin causing him to retort with,

"Well...Who do you think she spends he-her evenings and mornings with?!"

"Wha-?! You damned bastard just because you live together with her doesn't mean you can sneak inside her room!" Izumo scolded him as she became flustered.

"Huh-?Ah! I-I didn't mean it that way! I only wake her up and occasionally dress her-ack!" Rin got slapped in the arm by Izumo while the rest stared at the exchanged.

"Dress her? You were probably undressing her weren't you!"

"I'm not a pervert! And I only undressed her a few times at most!"

"You damned pervert!" Izumo hitted him again.

"Ouch! I'm not! Rui wanted it too you know!"

"Wha-what?! Okumura-kun to even do it while the two of you weren't dating..."Shima unconsciously let out his inner thoughts.

"You're noisy, Shut up!" Izumo angrily retorted at him before turning her attention back at Rin," What do you mean she wanted it too?!"

"She needed help getting dressed up so she told me to do it for her..."

"Ma-mashou no Onna!" Shima muttered underneath his breath with disbelief unable to connect the pure girl image he had of Nise Rui with the one his classmate was presenting to them.

And just like that the misunderstanding about Rin and Rui's relationship remained unresolved because of Konekomaru's Bariyon suddenly rampaging and ending at Shiemi's back. Leading to the problems involving Rin and Shiemi one-sidedly getting resolved, not without the seats getting on fire fortunately Izumo was able to put it out with a sacred wine despite that problems still persisted within their group.

With only heavy feelings piling one after another during their trip, the group arrives in Kyoto without further delay.

* * *

"Are you the party from the Japan Branch?" a soft female voice called out while Rin was busy staring in amazement at the Kyoto Tower. Greeting them was a female wearing a simple but elegant Yukata.

"I've been waiting for you, Shura-sama." She greeted which Shura cheerily returned before introducing her to the rest of the Reinforcement Squad.

"She's the Tayū of the Hanamura Ochaya, Kanzaki Mayu."

She smiled at them before leading them to the bus that would take them to inn they would be staying at, without letting anyone noticed she glanced at Rin for a split second before fulfilling the duty her little mistress had given her.

Arriving at the Toraya Ryokan, Mayu greeted the Okami**** all the while thanking her for cooperating with the Hanamura Ochaya. As she turned around, she stumbled and fell on Rin who had caught her properly.

Blushing from embarrassment Mayu apologized and thanked him leaving Rin flustered from having an exceptional beauty like her so close to his face.

* * *

A/N: *Shimabara is one of the well-known pleasure districts during the Edo period. There are three well-known pleasure districts, the other two are Shinmachi in Osaka and Yoshiwara in Edo (Tokyo)

**Ane-sama is a more formal way of calling someone Older Sister

***Ochaya is a tea house where one would be able to get a chance to be serviced by an Oiran, nowadays it no longer functions as such but for purposes sake, Hanamura Ochaya would be a functioning tea house like Wachigaya

****The Chief Manager of the Ryokan(Inn)


	14. Omake 2: Nise Rui-nya!

Hello~ Nice to meet you-nya! I am Nise Shiro! The cute and fluffy pet cat of the Nise Rui-nya!

I came to be my master's pet as a gift from my previous owner-nya! I was a small and weak kitten at birth so naturally I was sickly and at that time I had no expectations that I would survive!

But when I arrived at my cute master's home, I suddenly found myself lavished with good milk and expensive tuna-nya! My master at that time was smiling widely as she patted my fur as I drank milk even though it was honestly a pain since it was my first time having a meal all to myself I endured it-nya!

My master's hand was warm and she could carry me in one hand-nya!

Each day she steadily fed me and cleaned my ears by the time a month had passed I was healthy and by the time I noticed it, My fur had become longer and in my master's eyes I was cuter-nya!

Everyday when she woke up my master would go to my room and say,"Uuuuu~! Cute~!"

I'm a smart cat-nya and I knew that master rarely showed any emotions so I knew that in her heart I was number one-nya. And I remained by her side faithfully each day until the day she came to True Cross Academy after acquiring her familiar-nya!

It was a brown bakeneko-nya! As expected of my master-nya! Introducing herself to us as Kitsune, I was really envious of her since my precious master seemed to be more enamored with her-nya!

At that time I accidentally let out my inner thoughts of jealousy while Kitsune was there,

'Hey master, I won't live as long as Kitsune-nya! Pay more attention to me-nya!'

Of course she told this to master who immediately scooped me up and said,

"Uuuu, that jealousy is cute too, Shiro!"

Uwaaa~! My master is really cute too you know? Snuggling me and Kitsune we happily received master's love-nya! I was fine sharing it with Kitsune since I'm not a bakeneko after all-nya~

That was until I met this really~really~ annoying guy-nya! Kitsune was fine but seriously master that demon child is no good-nya! How many demons would you want by your side before you're contented-nya!?

Master would play with me while inviting this child who looked at master the way she looked at me when first met-nya! It was annoying-nya! Everyday the two of them would act couply, it pissed me off-nya! I complained at Kitsune but she only chuckled at me you know?! It's annoying-nya!

Jeez Master, pets tend to reflect on their master's action you know?*

Even if that guy brought a kuro** bakeneko doesn't make it up-nya! I don't need another playmate-nya! I'm fine with having you my dear cute master! That's why-! That's why please stop spraying me with water when I hiss at him-nya!

What do you mean this kuro is lonely-nya?! Be contented with your master-nya!

'You and your master would live long-nya! But I won't be able to stay by my master's side forever-nya!'

I told him honestly before climbing up at that child's legs and jumping at my master's huge chest, aiming to be forgiven by being cute I didn't expect master to be harsh to me-nya!

Master, don't you understand-nya?!

"Rui, Shiro's just jealous since you haven't been solely paying attention to her y'know."

Eh? Eh? Did Kuro tell that to his owner?Uuuu that's...-nya...

I glanced back at him who was perched on his master's shoulders and,

'You're not so bad~ I like you!'

Uwaaa~ Kuro's blushing so cute~! Hey, Master! This faithful and cute pet of yours would aim to live long enough to be a bakeneko too! That way I could be with you everyday too-nya!

* * *

A/N: *It should be a pets attitude reflects their master but Shiro got it wrong.

**a word play.


	15. Summary

**A/N: Okay, so since I lost my muse for this story. I'll just be summing up what's going to happen next. Sorry about that and thanks for holding on(?)**

* * *

When Rin and the rest would arrive at the place, they'd get two surprises; Bon's mother and then Rui dressed up as a Maiko (apprentice geisha). Bon's family is a subsidiary of the Nise Family ever since the Blue Night happened. Rin and Izumi would be happy in being reunited with her again and so does everyone else, who by now has learned about her status as an angel. She's there to help out but mostly to see Izumo and Rin again because she's been lonely.

They chat and she makes Rin feel better.

The rest of the arc continues as the canon except Rin isn't as down as when Shiemi declares their friends forever status. And the last day ends up as a group outing and a date with Rui who receives a Kikyo hana kanzashi from Rin who learns from Mayu that Rui was born on the 8th of September. Rui gets left behind in Kyoto because things with her family aren't fixed yet but she leaves Rin a promise that they'd be meeting again in Tokyo and gives him a token.

Later on Shura teases Rin about this because it almost seemed like Rin was buying her freedom. Which Rin denies while blushing because he knew Rui would get out on her own will and he'd help but she'd probably do most of it by herself. Shura smiles at Rin's acknowledgement of Rui's own strength. Back at the Nise Mansion, Rui's seating formally and facing her Mother, the current stand-in head for their family, and a very stoic Raziel. The negotiation about her return to exorcist academy ensues, her Mother questions her gently about why she left so suddenly and Rui answers about finding a B class exorcist.

Raziel gets mad and starts a shouting match by insulting the exorcist Rui's finding. She screams back and it almost comes down to a fight but both are surprised when they are forcefully made to kneel by a furious looking Mother. Raziel looks ashamed while Rui looks down, Mother gently scolds Raziel and shows her support for Rui going back to True Cross to search for the exorcist that helped them long ago. Overjoyed Rui unconsciously breaks through the binding spell her Mother casts and shocks everyone in the room while she hugs and sobs at her Mother's arm, unaware of it. When Rui leaves the room to pack her things, Her Mother's demeanor changes and coldly addresses Raziel by his human name, informing him that Heaven still hasn't claimed her daughter's soul and so he had no right to do what he did back at the Training Camp.

Obviously frightened, Raziel apologizes but comments that Rui was necessary if Heaven ever decides that Satan was overstepping his bounds and coldly reminds Mother the deal that their ancestor had made to exist and to never forget the meaning behind 'Nise' before disappearing in a flash and leaving a single white feather.

Rui and Rin reunite at the beach where she greets him in her two piece swimsuit and Rin realizes that Rui had a curvaceous body, something he never really noticed when he dressed her and Izumo pouts at the realization that Rui had been wearing chest binds. The kraken arc happens like in canon with the exception of Rin and Rui's romantic tension building up and Rui realizing something's not quite right with Yukio. She confronts him on this once the other exorcist starts making Yakisoba.

Yukio acknowledges her suspicions that he's jealous of Rin. Rui accepts this and says she understands and hints at the fact that she used to have an older sister, Yukio is surprised by this admission and Rui merely says that if she was able to surpass her older sister Yukio could do so and assures him nothing bad would happen because his situation is less complicated than hers.

A flashback happens during their stay in Kyoto where Rui and Rin are left behind while everyone else goes to a concert. Rui and Rin are in a private room and the lights are dimmed, Rui's holding a shamisen and playing for Rin who looks amazed because Rui really looks beautiful. They end up moongazing and they share their lonely childhood with each other, it ends with Rin saying a cheesy line about the moon and Rui laughs at this before agreeing with him echoing his words back. Causing Rin's heart to skip a beat and then it comes to Rin asking about her injured wings and Rui shows him that her wings are fine before she asks about his flames.

Rin shows her his demon form and he happily pets his tail that wraps around her wrist softly and then touches his horns before commenting that his flames remind her of someone who was like him.

Rin is surprised by this and blushed when Rui comments that his flame are just as warm as her exorcist.

They spend the rest of the night like that until everyone returns to the inn. Rin doesn't forget the soft brushes his tail does against Rui's white wings and realizes that his skin doesn't burn even though he was touching Rui. He wonders about this for a moment before completely ignoring it.

The flashback ends and shows that Rui has returned and uses the excuse of family emergency, everyone notices the knew found attraction between Rin and Rui, with Rin being gentle towards her and Rui's surprising feminine attitude and gentle smile. Izumo and Paku supports them though Izumo is more reluctant, Rin and Rui remain oblivious about their attraction to each other and steadily insist that they're just friends though even Yukio has commented that they act like a newlywed couple back at the dorm. And Rin's been inside Rui's room and Yukio drops that he had never been even allowed in her room's floor. Rui diverts the attention to Seven school mysteries successfully and the rest happens just like in canon but Rui gets told that she should learn to be more honest with them and she thanks Konekomaru for it.

But her mind echoes back what it means to be a Nise.

The chapter ends just like in canon. Mephisto rambles about desires and shows both Yukio and Rui as two people driven by the desire for knowledge. It cuts back to Yukio making small talk to a tired Rin and mentioning a meet up with Shiemi and shows his support for his younger brother. Yukio is surprised by this before remembering Rui and the scene cuts into Yukio teaching Shiemi as his mind flashes back to the past about unanswered questions and the Nise family's involvement in this. Mephisto laughs at Yukio's predicament and turns his attention to a Rui who is spending time with Rin in the dorm lounge, Mephisto comments on the irony of a Satan's son falling for the same person twice and says that Rin was more human than demon when around the damned angel.

Amaimon interrupts with a blaise comment that humans die anyways and Mephisto apologizes for this and admits that he too was searching for what "lies ahead" that evaded him before saying good bye from the other plane.

The scene cuts back to the school festival that everyone is preparing for. Izumo, Rui and Paku's class are doing a cafe and all the girls are excitedly talking about the dance party and the Izumo and Paku ask whether Rui planned to go with Rin and she answers about not being sure before Rin excitedly calls out for her and she greets him and Godaiin. Rin asks her out for the Dance party and then sets Godaiin up with Paku. Izumo merely sighs before reminding Rui about her missed lessons and the qualifying exams and Rui comments she hasn't been slacking off and thanks Izumo. Rin announces it as a date which everyone in the classroom hears before rushing off with Godaiin. Rui blushes deeply because this is her first time, this becomes the talk of their year. Everyone is then surprised by Shiemi being accepted midyear, Shima rejoices at his chance to attend and everyone else congratulates them. Rui and Rin have an eye contact and looks away from each other blushing.

Konekomaru comments that this soft Rui is a nice sight despite being something to get used at as they were used to her slightly cold demeanor. Shiima comments that Rui's popularity has skyrocketed since getting together with Rin.

The rest of the school festival arc happens just like in canon but Rin confesses to Rui and Rui agrees to them going into a one month trial dating. News of them dating spread quickly as Rui musters to tell Rin the reason why she came to True Cross. They go to several in school dates and dorm dates while falling for each other, Rin accepts that Rui might not fall for him back with her being an angel while Rui worries that she might be projecting her exorcist to Rin. In one of their dorm dates after leaving the dishes to be cleaned by ukobach they head to the roof and star gaze. Rui comes out to Rin about her true purpose and tells him about the exorcist from her childhood and Rin silently accepts that he was just a stand in and tells Rui that it was better than her not being able to love him because of being Satan's son but Rui denies this, suddenly sitting up in anger and says that she has fallen for Rin not because she sees him as a stand in but because she's finally seeing Rin for Rin.

She tells him the reason why Amaimon easily got her was because of her not seeing him properly, and now that she finally does she's free from that guilt and Rin kisses her on the lips and she returns it. It's clumsy and both laugh at their first kiss and Rui promises to be his angel and be with him until he becomes the Paladin. Rin promises to defeat Satan and then announces his intent to be with Rui for a long time (a marriage proposal) which Rui accepts and she hugs him along with her white wings as Rin's tail curls around her protectively.

Rin thinks about how safe and warm it feels trapped by Rui's wings and then kissed her cheeks softly and tries for another kiss on the mouth this time it's better than the first.

The rest of the Illuminati arc happens just like in canon with the exception of Lucifer hinting that there's more to the Nise Family than the Order knows and asks Rin, "what did you do to look younger again, dear brother?"

Which confuses everyone but Rui who realizes that Samael may have something to do with the exorcist whose pendant she has. Rui immediately realizes that the exorcist from her past might have been a Rin Okumura from the future who was probably going to prevent something but Rui discards this thought as she feels that she would immediately know if Rin was acting weird. Shima goes missing and Izumo reunites with her family all the while with her realizing she's starting to fall for Rin and becomes guilty of this, Rui however has her attention in finding everything about what happened on the day the exorcist from her past came to help her.

Rin catches upon Rui's sudden change and asks her about it. Rui hesitates before telling him the truth, Rin offers to accompany her and the two sneak out of True Cross academy via the Yokai world. She says that Rin would have no problem blending but her holy aura was hard to conceal Rin solves this by dousing her with blue flames and the two while wearing casual clothes goes through the Yokai world and stumbles upon Nora-no-kami, The goddess for those without homes, who offers to open a portal for them to the main estate of the Nise family in exchange for getting her peach beads. The two successfully completes this quest with the help of yokais under contract with Rui who congratulates her for finding a good danna-sama (Husband/Master). Rui blushes and Rin thanks them for this.

They arrive and are greeted by the family's main guardian, a dragon that has been watching over Rui for a long time. Ryuu no Ou leads them to family shrine hidden deep in the Nise estate and reveals Rui's suspicion as well as the fact that it was indeed an Okumura Rin from a future but non-existent universe who came to help her in the past.

Rin questions this and Ryuu no Ou answers that only the his other self could answer this. He gives them a clue meanwhile back on True Cross, their disappearance is noted when the shikigami Rui used to act as clones are dispelled, all True Cross branches are informed and the Vatican orders a search for them. The Nise family is noted just in time as they are informed of intruders, a woman wearing a black kimono orders them to capture the intruders. The head maid replies whether and addresses her as Maria-sama, and welcomes her back from her exile. Ryuu no Ou then says that Maria has returned and cautions them to avoid a battle with her as Maria has grown stronger than Rui and wishes to separate her from Rin. Rin thanks Ryuu no Ou before taking Rui and fleeing.

They decide to run to Aomori as Rui remembers the older Rin mentioning something important happening there. They head to Aomori via the yokai world and gets help through a Yuki Onna who Rui knew. Arriving at Aomori, Rui uses a shikigami to buy them hair dyes and the change their hair colors, Rin to light blonde and Rui to medium brown. They pretend to be a married couple and buys rings to support this. Rin comments on her ability to plan and Rui stammers that she learned this out of manga, Rin laughs before kissing her. They rent a cheap room and stammers when they have to sleep in one bed. Rin asks about the older him and Rui complies before saying that it must have been fate.

Rin blushes and kisses her deeply, they're still out of practice and both of them go to sleep huddle against each other. They start asking for Rin's older self by saying they're looking for Rin's older brother. It takes them three days but they are led to a house on the outskirts and the two upon arriving are greeted by an older Kuro and Rin, who upon seeing Rui hugs her tightly. Rin feels slightly jealous but controls it, they come inside and directly tells him that they are looking for answers.

Older Rin complies but only after he has served them sweets. Then he proceeds to tell them the reason why he travelled back to the past with no way to go back. He starts with meeting a 16 year old Rui who acted was the head of the Nise Family, he meets her just after Illuminati incident as solving her case would be his exam. He tells them it was love at first sight and it was the first time he used his head, Rui laughs at this and Rin looks at her with a fond albeit sad smile, before he continues his story with the fact that the Rui of that time only smiled slightly and fakely. He says that his Rui was a very sad person whose only living family was her caretaker that got possessed by a demon. Older Rin then says that he ended up watching over his Rui while she slept to kill the demon, he laughs as he says that the reason why Rui was able to step out was because he had accidentally seen her naked. Rui asks about why still did it though if she got saved.

Older Rin replies,

"At that time, you were already taking poison that would slowly kill you...You died on our fifth year of marriage."

Rui is shaken by this and Rin comforts her. Older Rin offers them the guest room and Rin takes Rui there once Rui has calmed down and gone to sleep. Rin goes back to the living room and tells his older self to tell him the truth. Older Rin smiles wryly and offers him sake, Rin takes it and sits down across him under the kotatsu.

Older Rin then tells him the truth, He came back to prevent Rui from taking on the poison and killing off the demon that would have hurt her. Rin questions what this mean for him now, Older Rin answers that with them running away, the best way to prove his worth as a weapon for the Vatican was to fight off Rui's older sister who has been corrupted.

Rin wonders why such a person who cares for Rui would be threat. Older Rin says that in his future, Maria had helped with the destruction of both Assiah and Heaven because of Rui's death. Rin asks how the other Rui died,

Older Rin looks at his wedding ring and replies,"She died as an exorcist sent to a mission I wasn't told about. She had faced off one of our brothers and died with our two month old twins."

Older Rin then proceeds with warning him about trusting the Vatican, he tells him that the only one he could trust was his friends. He tells him that in the future Rui would be essential for the defeat of Satan. Rin asks if he was able to do it, his other self replies that he did but not without cost. He then tells Rin that now that he has seen Rui he's job is done and calls Kuro to take them away as the door is smashed to pieces and they are surrounded by servants from the Nise SP.

Older Rin releases his flames and tells Rin to take care of Rui and cherish her. Rin nods before making a path to retrieve Rui from the next room. They flee with older Kuro who drops them in the deep in the woods before returning back to Older Rin who has become heavenly injured. They flee and Kuro cries as Rin succumbs to his injuries and apologizes for taking Kuro with him who says it was fine because Rui and Shiro,Rui's cat, was waiting for them in the other side.

The two dies in the snow as they bleed out and both of them smiles. Older Rin is then greeted by a much older Rui who smiles and welcomes him back together with Shiro who has curled up with Kuro, Older Rin cries as he kisses her saying, "I'm back." Rui thanks him for everything he has done for her and the two then walks towards a gate that opens for them. This scene ends happily with the rest of their friends greeting Rin a welcome back.

The scene returns to Rui and Rin running deep into the woods and come across an abandoned cabin that feels familiar to Rin. He comes across a journal owned by a Yuri. Rui sets up alarms around the cabin 500 meters away to alert them, as Rin pages through the journal he realizes that they are where his mother met Satan. Rui comforts him as he realizes what the Vatican did, he grieves and Rui hugs him tight. They start a small fire as Rin contemplates whether he should be an exorcist, Rui pushes him on saying that if anyone could change the Vatican it could be Rin. He asks her where she gets this confidence, Rui replies that Rin's kindness is what makes her sure of it.

He thanks her and the two then begins making out with each other but it never gets past that. Rin says he'll do it once he's married to Rui and Rui accepts it saying it was something to look forward to. They both promise to make it out of here alive and to get married to each other. Nise with the promise of resolving her family's issue with heaven and Rin with his biological father.

Back in True Cross the rest of the gang focuses on the exorcist exam with their test being the capture of a runaway angel and demon. Everyone's mind immediately goes to Rin and Rui who they suspect has elope.

What happens next is basically a confrontation between the Vatican and Nise Family with the reappearance of Raziel who has come under orders from heaven to take her back for her trial. It's a four way battle between the Vatican, the Nise family, Raziel's small army, and Rin and Rui's group. It ends with a lot of casualties and the revelation with the meaning behind the name Nise which symbolizes their origin of not being a real. The first Nise was an angel that fell for a human and gave up his wings. Which explains the reason why the Nise Family produces one grigori soul per generation. It fight ends with a stalemate, Rin and Rui heavily injured.

When it seems that Rin is about to be killed, the skies light up and Uriel shows up with an order from Heaven, Rin was to be baptised and Rui to be sent to Sheol as her test to be part of Heaven. The Vatican is forced to accept as they are offered with the choice of being sent to damnation, Uriel takes Rui back after saying to Rin that the Triumvirate was watching over him. Rin wonders what this means as he sees Uriel hand his brother a two vials. Raziel and his army disappears along with Uriel in a flash of light, the fights end like that.

Flashforward with Rin 20 years later, he's already the Paladin and looking much older and more mature while remaining uncomfortable with his popularity alongside Yukio. When he enters his office, he is then greeted by his friend who comments that it was time. Rin smiles and his exorcist pendant catches the light and shows a simple cheap ring hanging next to it. Rin then rushes to the court yard just in time to hear a much older Rui grinning and flying towards him. They are reunited with and it ends with Rin and Rui professing their love for each other and kissing, on the side Shiemi is seen to be engage with Yukio, while Izumo asks Shiima when he plans to propose to her. Bon is dating Paku while Konekomaru was seeing a preschool teacher.

It ends with Rui being informed that Rin had the title Blue Exorcist.

* * *

Other facts:  
-Rin and Izumo dated for a while before Rin ended with saying that he can't see it going any further. Izumo cries but accepts it.  
-Shiemi and Bon dated before they broke it off mutually, his eventual relationship with Paku surprised everyone.  
-It took a long while for Yukio and Shiemi to date and even then it was full of bumps as they are both insecure, Yukio about Rin and the brief stint Rin had with Shiemi, and Shiemi about how Rui's absence affects all of them. They work it out eventually and has agreed to be honest with each other about almost everything.  
-Raziel and Rui was once arranged to be married but Raziel broke it off while in Heaven stating that he couldn't come between the two though he does jokingly reply that he doesn't mind waiting for when it doesn't work out. Which Rui comments that at least he's got that personality back.  
-Rui comes back with three pairs of wings that Rin grooms for her which more often than not leads to sexy times. The main reason why Rui ends up giving birth to two children 9 months later and another one a year later.  
-Their twins are named, Heika and Tennouji. Heika being a female carbon copy of Rin with dark skin inherited from Rui, and Tennouji a male carbon copy of Rui with pale skin. Their youngest child, Tenrai looks like a Rin with sharp eyes and medium brown skin.


End file.
